beyblade titanium
by Anamateia
Summary: Bem essa eh uma disputa de novo campeonato, novos mistérios e romances... eh só lendo pra ver! KAIxHIL! completo!
1. a revolta de hilary

Resumo- acaba a parte do colégio! Agora, todos os bladers do mundo (((pelo menos os mais famosos))) iram se encontrar em um hotel no Brasil (((adoro esse lugar! u.u))) para um novo campeonato que começa!

Hilary arrumando sua mala, e lembrando dos amigos que tanto tempo não via porque Tyson, Daichi, Kenny e Max estavam no Japão, Kai estava na Rússia (((no colégio))), Ray estava na china e ela estava nos E.U.A, mas havia algo que a incomodava e muito.

Hilary pensa- "mais um ano, e novamente a mesmice de sempre, Tyson e Daichi serão da equipe principal Kenny será o reserva e a "idiota" aqui só com a ajuda moral ou com o Kenny nas beyblades, eu queria lutar, sentir o gosto de uma luta de beyblade, lembro quando conversei com Sr. Dickinson pela primeira vez"...

Flashback.

Sr. D- lutar? E você sabe usar uma beyblade?

Hilary- sei sim! Eu luto muito bem!

Sr. D- mas não precisamos de mais lutadores!

Hilary- mas como se o Ray e o Max saíram (((isso antes do Kai sair da equipe também!))) e eu posso ser reserva do Kai e do Tyson!

Sr. D- mas tem o Daichi e o Kenny!

Hilary- por favor, o Kenny perdeu para um cara que era horrível. E o Kai ganhou do Daichi com um golpe apenas!

Sr. D- quem sabe da próxima!

Hilary- claro!

Fim do flashback.

Hilary pensa- " e mesmo o Kai saindo da equipe, eu não tive minha oportunidade, na luta da BEGA... precisavam de um quinto lutador, e quando me ofereci todos riram, me trataram como se fosse piada, e por causa disso, o Kai colocou sua vida em risco, tudo por causa de puro ego tanto dele, como dos outros, não é à toa que sempre o achei um idiota e depois da BEGA... rsrsrsrs... acabo de chamá-lo de idiota, sendo que foi a luta dele contra o Brooklin, que me incentivou a não desistir de lutar, pelo menos para uma coisa ele serviu! Esse ano tenho tudo para lutar, Kenny desistiu das lutas, Tyson e Daichi vão precisar de um reserva é minha chance! Tyson, imbecilidade em forma de gente, a humildade dele se perdeu com o primeiro título, ele ficou totalmente comercial, produtos, clipes com ming-ming, também eu não ligo ela é um lixo, não deu mais tanto valor para o campeonato, e sim se preocupava em não perder o título! Max, de burro ele só tem a cara e o jeito de andar, ele realmente estava muito bem no campeonato, ele comia todos com farinha com sua cara de santo, porque ninguém o leva a sério, mas depois de tanta tecnologia a all-stars não chegou nem a semifinal! Ray, ele achou que tinha tudo para enfrentar Tyson na final, ele o venceu no começo, Tyson jogando pior que um amador, mas depois ele esbarrou em duas equipes que creio eu ele não quer vê-los por um bom tempo, que é a dinastia F, que os humilhou, e os blitzkrieg boys que o tirou da final, ele esqueceu que a base para uma vitória era a equipe mas quando descobriu, era tarde! e de uma coisa tenho certeza, nada vai mudar! Bem tá na hora!"

como um ano se passou ela deixou o cabelo crescer, ela estava usando um colam preto e por cima ela usava um conjunto rosa, um colete rosa com detalhes em amarelo, uma saia rosinha e botas até o joelho preta e tinha dado uma encorpada. Ela chagando até o Brasil, já tinha chegado um monte de lutadores, dinastia F, batalhão Bartez que mudaram seu nome para titãs, ela encontra com Ray, que não mudou muita coisa, mas roupa era mais parecida com a da segunda temporada de beyblade.

Ray- Hilary, que saudades!

Hilary- é bom te ver Ray!

Ray- o que andou fazendo?

Hilary- estudando! Eu fui para os E.U.A! e você?

Ray- eu fiquei na minha cidade, treinei um pouco! Estou ansioso para que o campeonato comece!

Hilary- eu também! E os blitzkrieg boys chegam.

Ray- oi tala!

Tala- oi! E saiu.

Ray- mau-humorado!

Hilary- não liga e o Lee e a Mariah?

Ray- eles estão vindo! Eles demoraram porque não conseguimos pegar o mesmo vôo!

Hilary- hum! E Tyson, Kenny, Daichi e Max chegam berrando.

Tyson- RRRRRAAAAAAYYYYYY!

Max- HILARRYYYYYY!

Daichi- dae gente beleza?

Kenny- oi! Quanto tempo?

Max- faz muito tempo que não vejo agente junto!

Tyson- falta um cadê o Kai? Ray olha no bolso.

Ray- ele não tá aqui!

Tyson- hahahahaha... idiota!ò.ó

Todos- rsrsrsrsrs

Tyson- eu vou cumprimentar, o tala! Oi tala, beleza?

Tala- levando!

Tyson- que bom, vão para o campeonato?

Tala- não, nós vamos plantar batatas!

Tyson- ¬¬'' tá bem eu vou indo! E sai, o Kai chega.

Ray- o Kai chegou?

Hilary- grande coisa! Na hora em que ela vira para trás, ela fica impressionada com a diferença, ele estava com o cabelo curto tipo esses cortes moderninhos, como o cabelo dele tem duas cores ficou tipo assim que tinha feito luzes no cabelo bem moderno, estava vestido com aquele sobretudo que ele estava usando, no ultimo episodio da terceira temporada, camisa preta com uma fênix estampada em vermelho tipo sangue, calça preta sobre o coturno que usava no colégio militar! E Kai fita a menina, mas ignora, e vai até os amigos.

Tala- aaaahhhh, mas o que é isso? E se cumprimentam como esses piás de hoje em dia.

Kai- nem comecem!

Bryan- senhor, sim senhor! E bateu continência para Kai, que retribuí.

Spencer- como é que vai cara?

Kai- tirando a vergonha, no mais tudo bem! E vocês o que andam fazendo?

Tala- o de sempre, treinando...

Spencer- sabe o que precisamos, é de uma partida de sinuca!

Bryan- você tá maluco, e se os outros ver?

Kai- eles que se fod#m! e os BB vai até eles.

Tyson- daí Kai, como vai?

Kai- bem...

Kenny- imagina todos os BB unidos de novo, quero ver, ninguém vai segurar agente...

Kai- e quem disse que eu voltei para os BB?

Tyson- o que?

Kai- eu não vou fazer parte dos BB!

Tyson- porque?

Ray- ah Tyson, eu também não vou ficar nos BB eu to nos WT!

Tyson- mas...mas... tudo bem! Então se preparem que não vou falhar!

Max- então é isso! Ray nos WT, Kai nos Blitz, eu, Tyson e o Daichi nos BB! E aquilo caiu como bomba em Hilary.

Hilary pensa- "o que, o Max está na equipe, já era minha chance!" e novamente adia seu sonho.

E o Sr. Dickinson aparece.

Sr. D- sejam bem vindos todas as equipes! Todos nós esperamos um campeonato disputado, vejo muitas equipes novas, e alguma veteranas! Muito bem o campeonato vai ser disputado em equipes de melhor três, cada equipe lutara com três lutadores! A primeira etapa, vai ser todos contra todos, e segunda etapa pegara os 16 melhores, e será uma disputa mata-mata e depois 8, e assim sucessivamente...

Tala- bla, bla, bla, a mesma ladainha de sempre!

Kai- é verdade, nada muda!

Sr. D- então muito bem, as equipes estão convidadas a ficar no Brasil, para se conhecerem! Os nomes de qual equipe ficara no respectivo hotel, peguem sua fichas na recepção, e obrigado pela atenção! E eles foram pegando, e os bladebreakers, os demolition boys, White tigers, os all-stars, e as Imêgas, ficaram na mansão do Sr. D que ele deixou enquanto ia fazendo os últimos preparativos., os magrinhos estavam se ajeitando, e Kai parecia que estava no mundo da lua, porque quando ia descer as escadas não vê Hilary, e foi inevitável que se esbarrassem.

Hilary- você tá louco?

Kai- humph! Kai friamente ignora ela.

Hilary- idiota! E vai indo, mas ela estabanada que só, tropeça na própria mala, e quase rola escada abaixo, se não fosse Kai segura-la.

Kai- você tá legal?

Hilary- estou, obrigado! Mas Hilary, parecia não se soltar do "idiota".

Kai- Hilary... pode me soltar!

Hilary- desculpe! E sai rapidamente dali, mas Kai...

Kai pensa- "idiota, não se deixe dominar...estúpido!" e se dá um tapa nele mesmo, e sai.

Vixi... eu não sei o que escrever...fod#-se! Vejam a seguir!


	2. nasce e renasce um sentimento

Resumo- baahhh, to de saco cheio ficar escrevendo resumos, ninguém tem memória de peixe! Vamos logo com essa fics:-P

Bem, vou dar as carcteristicas das garotas da equipe imega, connie era morena, cabelo cabelo liso cor preto esverdeado, corpo perfeito, alta mais ou menos da altura do Ray, e seu olhar era bem sagaz, e consegue tudo que ela queria, e Keith era loira meio mais ou menos da altura do Max, contrario de sua amiga connie Keith era meiga um tanto burrinha, mas um doce de pessoa!

Bem lá estavam eles os BB fazendo sei lá o que, mas o que importa, Hilary estava andando e vê as meninas da equipe Imêga, discutindo.

Conny- que droga, porque sempre que estamos preparadas para essa bosta de campeonato, o Sr. D muda tudo?

Keith- esqueceu é para valorizar a equipe da ALB, Tyson, Max e Daichi!

Conny- como vamos arrumar e terceira lutadora?

Keith- vamos dar uma saída, quem sabe achamos uma Cinderela! E as duas saem, enquanto isso Hilary que estava passeando pela casa encontra Kai conversando com os demolition boys, e enxerida que só, fica de butuca na porta e consegue ver Kai que estava sendo em uma banqueta.

Spencer- mas é um idiota!

Kai- é essas horas que eu penso, onde eu fui parar!

Hilary pensa- falando mal dos BB, sem dúvida!

Tala- soube que o Bryan quase deixou o carro cair no rio?

Kai- tanto soube como eu tava junto!

Spencer- depois agente foi la na minha casa, e tive que emprestar uma calça pra ele, porque o idiota, fale você Bryan...

Bryan- é tava eu o Kai e o Spencer, logo depois que você foi para casa imagina, três playboys, na goiaba, num frio do caramba, ainda meu carro começou a descer a margem as mina que estava junto com agente ficavam gritando feito louca "ah meu deus seu carro"!

Kai- o pior, é que o idiota ficou gritando "eu morro, mas meu carro não vai afundar nessa merd!", um sarro, o idiota tirou a calça, amarrou no parachoque, e no paralama do meu carro, assim que acelerei a calça rasgou no meio, o carro começou a chegar na margem do rio, o Bryan "filho da put, minha calça porr#, meu carro caralh¢!" e todos começam a rir, mas Hilary quando vê Kai dando uma risada espontânea, como nunca dera, quando estava nos BB, na hora seu coração bate.

Hilary pensa- como ele fica gatinho quando sorri...o que? do que você esta falando? Saía daí já! E Hilary fica corada a sai rapidinho, e Keith para Hilary.

Keith- você luta?

Hilary- sim porque?

Keith- tá afim de entrar para equipe?

Hilary- o que? O.O

Keith- precisamos de lutadora, quer ser uma imega?

Hilary- jura? A alegria bate forte em Hilary.

Keith- claro!U.U

Hilary- será uma honra!

Keith- então beleza, apartir de agora você é uma Imega! E dá uma pulseira a Hilary.

Hilary- obrigado! Você não sabe o quanto eu sonhei com isso!

Keith- ok! Começamos o treino amanhã!

Hilary- estarei lá!

Keith- até!

Hilary- tá bem! E sai toda contente, mas sua alegria não ia durar muito tempo.

Tyson- onde tava, o Kenny precisa de você!

Hilary- lamento muito, mas eu sou de outra equipe agora!

Todos- o que? O.O

Hilary- eu vou fazer parte de outra equipe!

Tyson- vai nos trair?

Hilary- não! Isso não é traição, eu to correndo atrás do meu sonho!

Tyson- to decepcionado com você!

Hilary- mas porque?

Tyson- você vai nos trair! Você vai acabar que nem o Kai!

Hilary- você não sabe o que fala!

Tyson- isso acontece com os pilantras!

Hilary- porque isso, você acha que quem não tá na sua equipe é traidor?

Tyson- não é bem assim!

Hilary- cresça! E sai, chorando por não ter apoio de seus amigos, mas Kai aparece.

Kai- é ruim ser chamado de traidor?

Hilary- oi Kai! E você não sabe o que é isso...

Kai- discordo, tantas vezes fui chamado assim, alguma vezes merecendo, outras não!

Hilary- e como você consegue, sair ileso?

Kai- porque eu não ligo, para o que falam a meu respeito, deixem que falem, posso te dar um conselho?

Hilary- qual?

Kai- não se importe, com o que te falta, mas sim com o que você tem de sobra!

Hilary- você tem razão! Obrigado!

Kai- de nada! e sai, mas a noite no quarto Hilary não parava de pensar, em Kai, que a animou, e no único sorriso que ele deu desde o dia que os dois se conheceram.

Hilary pensa- porque essa cena, não sai da minha cabeça? Será que... não, não pode ser, ou pode, mas não consigo tirar ele da minha cabeça, nós dois nunca fomos amigos, nunca trocamos uma conversa, há não ser a de hoje, e o que ele disse hoje

Flashback

Kai- não se importe, com o que te falta, mas sim com o que você tem de sobra!

Hilary pensa- e também não paro de pensar quando ele estava sorrindo, e porque eu me senti segura quando ele me segurou por quase eu me empacotar escada abaixo, eu tenho que tirar isso do pensamento, mas não consigo e não quero! Será que... ah não... eu estou apaixonada pelo Kai! Enquanto isso onde estavam os DB.

Tala- Kai, posso te dar um conselho?

Kai- fale...

Tala- não ignore o que sente, não deixe o orgulho esconder o que você sente!

Kai- da onde tirou isso?

Tala- só te aviso isso, se sempre ignorar, chegará um dia que quando você falar, será tarde!

Kai pensa- eu não vou deixar isso me atrapalhar, e espero nunca precisar dizer isso um dia, que... esqueça idiota, ela quer outro, imbecil é bom parar com isso agora, depois será pior!

Adoro romance .! vamos ver o que isso vai dar, e você Kai, para de ser mane! Mostre a ela o que sente! Vejam a seguir!


	3. ray tem uma decepção!

Resumo- bem, eu não mais escrever resumos, cansa, ma bele agora é hora de mostrar... sei lá, vamos nessa! U.U

Bem minha gente, esse capitulo vai ser meio estranho, mas... vou "cagar na cabeça"! U.U

Todos os bladers são convidados para um tour pela cidade de... rio de janeiro.

Ray- adorei esse lugar é maravilhoso!

Lee- é bom mesmo!

Mariah- imagina esse lugar, sob o luar é tão romântico!

Ray- é verdade... Mariah, posso falar com você?

Mariah- claro...

Ray- faz muito tempo que a gente se conhece certo?

Mariah- até já sei o que você vai falar...

Ray- sabe?O.O

Mariah- sei e... eu também tenho algo a te falar...

Ray- mas deixe eu falar primeiro...

Mariah- eu falo... e os dois falam ao mesmo tempo.

Ray- quer namorar comigo?

Mariah- eu to ficando com o Mistel! Mas só segundos depois ele percebe o que ela acaba de dizer.

Ray- O QUE?

Mariah- Ray, o que houve entre nós foi passado...

Ray- mas como, eu pensei...

Mariah- eu to ficando com o Mistel, e vou avisando o Mistel quer entrar para a equipe!

Ray- NÃO MESMO!

Mariah- eu gosto muito de você como amigo, mas...

Ray- tem mais?O.O

Mariah- eu vou lutar no seu lugar! E Ray fica de cara com os dizeres da guria de cabelo cor de rosa.

Ray- e eu? O Tyson e os outros chegam.

Tyson- daí Ray, o que manda?

Ray- dá licença!

Tyson- que tipo! Enquanto Ray e Mariah ficavam conversando, Tyson acha Hilary, e resolve conversar com ela.

Hilary- o que você quer?

Tyson- desculpe, por ter dito aquilo de você!

Hilary- está tudo bem!

Tyson- não vai pensar besteira, é que eu sempre vi você como uma irmã, e foi fod... difícil que você não era mais da minha equipe assim como considerava os outros como meus irmãos e continuam sendo, assim como você que sempre será minha irmãzinha caçula...

Hilary- obrigado! U.U

Tyson- e... apesar de todas as coisas que eu te disse que você era chata, implicante, rabugenta, teimosa, irritante, metida, feia que o inferno...

Hilary- para Tyson...

Tyson- não eu tenho que te falar, isso tudo que eu falei de você, quero que você saiba, que minha opinião sobre você... não mudou nada!

Hilary- como?Ò.Ó

Tyson- ainda te acho chata, implicante, rabugenta, teimosa, irritante, metida, feia que o inferno...

Hilary- ora seu! Ò.Ó

Tyson- hahahahahahahahahaha e chegando os outros.

Kai- por que está com essa cara de retardado, Tyson?

Tyson- Kai, meu amigo, eu queria te pedir desculpas, você escolheu outra equipe não faz mal, ainda te considero meu irmão! E Kai, com seu sarcasmo de sempre responde ao seu amigo.

Kai- eu vou chorar de emoção!

Tyson- guarde suas lagrimas para o campeonato!

Kai- eu sugiro que você guarde esse discurso, para quando você for derrotado...

Tala- o treco vai ferver!

Tyson- como seu eu sou melhor!

Kai- Tyson você lembra quando te perguntei se você ainda se achava o melhor?

Tyson- e...

Kai- deixa eu te lembrar, você não é o melhor!

Bryan- vixi!

Tyson- e você é?

Kai- sem duvida!

Tyson ¬¬''', você o melhor com uma beyblade que saiu ferro velho!

Todos- uhhhhh!

Kai- o que Ò.ó? antes ferro velho, do que uma beyblade fabricada no Paraguai!

Todos- iiiiiieeeeeehhhhh!

Tyson- Paraguai Ò.Ó? Você tá pedindo para eu te dar uma surra!

Kai- Tyson, você acha mesmo que pode comigo?

Tala- eu disse que o ia pagar fogo!

Tyson- eu vou te partir em pedacinhos!

Kai- cai dentro! E os dois começam a se estapear.

Tyson- aulas de luta com meu avô, cinco dias por semana! E Tyson empurra Kai.

Kai- briga de rua com os street sharks finais de semana, combate militar com major Carter por um ano, e convivência com os demolition boys 24 hrs por dia! E Kai, da um coro em Tyson.

Tyson- aiiii, me larga!

Kai- peça pinico!

Tyson- NUNCA!

Kai- a chave para uma vitória dentro do campo de batalha é a humilhação do adversário, agora peça pinico!

Tyson- NÃOOOOOO, AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!

Kai- anda! E Tyson não aguenta mais.

Tyson- tá, pinico!

Kai- FALE ALTO!

Tyson- PINICO! E Kai solta Tyson.

Kai- você ainda tem que comer... mais do que você come, muito arroz e feijão pra me derrotar!

Tyson- agora falou o mestre! rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsr

Kai- que bom que reconhece!

Tyson- coitado! E pula para pancadaria de novo.

Hilary- tá bom crianças chega!

Tyson- chega, eu não quero mais bater nele!

Kai- não fui eu quem pediu pinico!

Tyson- ora seu filho da...

Tala- eu também quero entra nessa briga! E derrepente todos os bladers, os demolition, all stars, gary e Lee dos White tigers, Miguel dos titans, parecendo um bando de criança brigando por uma partida de futebol!

Hilary- chega parecem crianças! Aaaaaiiiiiii... Hilary reclama por um tênis que voou na cabeça dela. Mas enquanto as "crianças" ficavam brigando,Ray e Mariah estavam conversando

Ray- Mariah, não faz sentido aquele babaca, entrar na equipe!

Mariah- PORQUE NÃO? Ò.O

Ray- o nome já diz White TIGERS, O Mistel parece um palhaço de circo!

Mariah- e daí!

Ray- todos nos temos a aparência felina o mistel não...

Mariah- por isso! Ray cresça! o Lee concordou!

Ray- tá de sacanagem!

Mariah- é verdade! O Lee disse que tava de saco cheio de ficar a sua sombra, e com a entrada do Mistel, o Lee virá o capitão da equipe!

Ray- ãh?

Mariah- resumindo, quer saber vamos fazer uma reunião hoje de noite no hotel, e o Lee vai te explicar tudinho!

Bem, o que vai dar nessa reunião e pelo o amor de Deus, se o nome do mistel estiver errado, me corrijam, é que vcs naum sabem da cagada que essa história jah teve!


	4. algo que ninguem suspeita!

Bem uma reunião, acontecer entre os White tigers, vamos ver no que vai dar! e vamos "cagar na cabeça"! U.U

Ray- bem vocês podem me explicar o que está acontecendo?

Lee- muito bem, a Mariah já te deixou bem a par das coisas!

Ray- que ela e o palhaço do Mistel estão juntos e daí?

Lee- não, que eu vou voltar a ser o capitão dos White tigers!

Ray- e...

Lee- todos nós votamos, ou você é reserva ou fora!

Ray- reserva? Já acho um absurdo a Mariah lutar no meu lugar, você acha que eu vou ser reserva?

Lee- é, vai ser assim a Mariah, eu e o Mistel lutamos, se um de nós se ausentar, o Gary luta, se tiver duas ausências, será Kevin e gary, e se tiver três, aí você entra!

Ray- isso é uma idiotice! Quem votou nisso?

Lee- foi 3 contra 1!

Ray- pelo menos um teve consciência de não aceitar essa babaquice!

Kevin- não, eu votei por te dar uma surra e te expulsar da equipe!

Ray- O.O valeu!

Lee- você é quem sabe?

Ray- mas lembrem nos fomos criados desde pequenos! Vão ter que escolher entre eu e ele!

Lee- você e o Mistel? Mariah?

Mariah- desculpe Ray, mas queremos dar cara nova ao White tigers!

Lee- gary?

Gary- vocês que decidam eu vou comer!

Todos- ¬¬''

Ray- Kevin? Por favor?

Kevin- Mistel!

Lee- que isso não afete nossa amizade!

Mariah- Lee, você foi o que deu a idéia!

Ray- beleza, eu vou embora, aproveitem bem o palhaço de circo, principalmente você Mariah! E Ray sai do quarto, mas não é só o Ray que tem problemas, os demolition boys também tiveram após a "lutinha".

Tala- meu braço tá virado em um S!

Kai- froxo!

Tala- FROXO? EU CAÍ DE MAU JEITO AINDA O BARRIGUDO DO GARY, CAI EM CIMA DE MIM! Enquanto Tala reclamava, Kai repara Ray saindo e chutando tudo que via pela frente e vai até lá.

Ray- safados, pilantras, idiotas...

Kai- falando sozinho é doido?

Ray- não me irrite!

Kai- não sabe o medo que tenho de você!

Ray- desculpe, é que estou irritado, puto, zangado, raiva...

Kai- que isso, por um acaso a Mariah te deu um fora?

Ray- pior!

Kai- pior? O.O

Ray- a Mariah me chutou, o porr# do Mistel entrou na equipe, e eu fui expulso!

Kai- que dia!

Ray- é agora não sei o que fazer!

Kai- Ray você vai ficar me devendo uma!

Ray- porque? No dia seguinte a fofoca rola solta.

Hilary- o que está havendo?

Tyson- não soube o Ray foi para os demolition boys!

Hilary- o que? impossível!

Max- é verdade! O tala quebrou o braço ontem e não pode lutar, e o Ray entrou no lugar dele!

Hilary- mas como?

Tyson- o Kai, convidou ele! Dá pra acreditar?

Hilary- o Kai, já volto! E Hilary encontra Kai, e vai falar com ele.

Kai- o que você quer?

Hilary- soube que o Ray entrou na sua equipe?

Kai- já? Cambada de fofoqueiro!

Hilary- você mudou!

Kai- impressão sua!

Hilary- não é não, posso perguntar porque a mudança repentina?

Kai- porque a pergunta?

Hilary- sei lá curiosidade!

Kai- a curiosidade matou o gato, sabia! No seu caso, matou a gata!

Hilary- o que?

Kai- não nesse... sentido! Você me entendeu!

Hilary- mas vai responder minha pergunta?

Kai- simplesmente não vejo motivo mais para ficar tão calado como eu era!

Hilary- quando você viu isso?

Kai- é um interrogatório?

Hilary- se não quiser responder! E ia saindo.

Kai- espera, quer dar uma volta? Hilary muito vermelha responde.

Hilary- clalo...quis dizer claro!

Kai- vamos! E um tempo depois, os dois estavam sentados bem longe como uma linda vista a praia, um conversa com o outro.

Hilary- mas, quando viu que não tinha mais motivo, para ficar tão quieto como antes?

Kai- foi quando tive aquela luta com o Brooklin, depois que eu sai do estadium, eu caí no corredor e apaguei, tive uma espécie de filme de toda minha vida, foi ali que pensei, que tinha desperdiçado demais minha vida, eu só via o que me faltava...

Hilary- o que faltava pra você?

Kai- muitas coisas, mas daí lembrei o que me sobrava!

Hilary- o que te sobrava?

Kai- eu fiz a pazes com meu avô, os demolition, uma vida boa...

Hilary- mais foi isso?

Kai- eu percebi, que não tinha tantos motivos para achar que minha vida era uma droga!

Hilary- todos acham isso, não é só você?

Kai- eu sei, é por isso, que tem que dar valor à tudo que tem, se você olhar em sua volta, tem muita gente que não tem nem a metade, o que você possui!

Hilary- é mesmo! Mas posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Kai- outra?

Hilary- mas e o Brooklin?

Kai- eu mudei, mas não tanto assim, na verdade torço muito pro Brooklin...

Hilary- é?

Kai- torço para que ele se ferre!

Hilary- ¬¬"""

Kai- é mais você mudou também!

Hilary- no que?

Kai- parece mais confiante!

Hilary- mas não é esse papo, que eu vou te deixar ganhar!

Kai- nem se eu entregar a luta, eu perco pra ti!

Hilary- vai achando! E os dois vão se aproximando lentamente... e Spencer aparece.

Spencer- KKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII! E Kai com muita raiva responde.

Kai- HEI, SPENCER, COMO VAI?

Spencer- reunião!

Kai pensa- idiota, babaca, imbecil!

Hilary- tenho que ir também, depois nós conversamos!

Kai- claro! E Hilary sai.

Spencer- eu atrapalhei?

Kai- SEU, IMBECIL, DESGRAÇADO, IDIOTA, VAMOS EMBORA ANTES QUE EU TE PARTE A CARA!

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, tah rolando clima, queremos romance! Vejam a seguir!


	5. o plano de connie!

sesshoumaru

Bem, o que podemos dizer, o negocio tah esquentando, Kai e Hillary cada vez mais próximos.

Em uma tarde, os White tigers estavam treinando junto com os bladebreakers. E derrepente, era como uma gang de mafiosos saíssem da casa do Sr. D. Kai vinha vindo sozinho, aparece Tala, na sua direita, o Bryan a sua esquerda, Spencer aparece ao lado de Bryan, e Ray aparece todo de preto parecendo os magrinhos do matrix, todos estavam de óculos escuros, e ninguém tiravam os olhos deles, eles vão até um táxi e vão embora. Para onde não sei. Mas enquanto isso no treino das imegas, Hilary parecia estar sonhando acordada.

Connie- Hilary, você tá legal? Parece doente!

Keith- a doença dela tem nome!

Hilary- sei...

Keith- amor!

Hilary- nada a ver!

Keith- por quem, não me diga, é o Tyson?

Hilary- credo, que horror!

Connie- que mané Tyson, é pelo bonitão russo né?

Hilary- o que? não sabe o que fala?

Keith- Daichi?

Connie- isso é pedofilia!

Hilary- não, não é nada disso!

Connie- eu vi o jeito que você se jogou nele da escada!

Hilary- não, eu quase caí!

Connie- aham!

Hilary- não consigo enganar vocês né?

Keith e connie- não...

Hilary- não sei o que fazer, não sei se é amor ou o que, mas ele não me sai da cabeça!

Keith- que romântico!

Hilary- ele mudou muito, algo nele parece que se acendeu, entendem?

Connie- mas você gostava dele antes?

Hilary- não, nunca pensei nele em outra forma, mais agora, eu sei que não devia pensar nele, mas não consigo e também não quero! Entende?

Keith- que lindo você tá amando!

Hilary- mas eu não sei se ele pensa o mesmo!

Connie- posso te dizer bem uma real?

Hilary- o que?

Connie- ele só quer te usar e jogar fora depois, eu vi os papos deles, e todos os assuntos envolviam garotas!

Hilary- você tem razão!

Keith- mas quem sabe é a garota de outro!

Connie- conheço bem esses garotos, só querem usar e jogar fora, principalmente garotas inocente como você Hilary!

Hilary- será?

Connie- certeza!

Keith- nem todos os garotos são assim!

Connie- mas gente tipo, Kai, tala, Spencer, até o Ray não me engana!

Hilary- agora fiquei com duvida!

Connie- só te dou um alerta, tome cuidado, se eu fosse você abria os olhos agora, antes que seja tarde! bem tá tarde, vamos descansar amanhã é mais um longo dia! E todas vão descansar. Enquanto isso...

Tala- oh Kai, ainda pensando nela?

Kai- o que?

Tala- é que vi você assim...

Kai- cala a boca, você tá vendo demais!

Tala- calma eu só achei! Tempo depois, eles vão embora do Brasil, e vão para a Rússia e os bladebreakers, e as Imegas, foram convidados para ficarem na casa do Kai, logo depois que chegaram, todos ficaram com receio de serem recebidos por ninguém mais e ninguém menos que Voltaire.

Voltaire- por favor, gostaria que minha 1° imagem fosse apagada, eu não sou mais assim, e por favor sejam bem vindos!

Tyson– pode deixar senhor Voltaire, eu tenho preguiça até para guardar rancor!u.u

Voltaire- obrigado Tyson! Fiquem a vontade! E ano destruam minha casa na minha ausência!

Todos- OK! U.U... Um tempo depois, Hilary estava andando pela casa, e encontra connie.

Connie- Hilary, o que você tá fazendo?

Hilary- andando!

Connie- posso ir junto contigo?

Hilary- cadê a Keith?

Connie- está com o Ray!

Hilary- o Ray?

Connie- eh, vamos...

Hilary- tá! E derrepente connie para hilary.

Connie- se não me engano esse é o quarto do Kai!

Hilary- o que você tá pensando? E connie, entra no quarto.

Connie- vamos Hilary...

Hilary- você tá maluca? Mas Hilary entra.

Connie- vamos ver o que tem aqui!

Hilary- vamos rápido! Mas Kai aparece.

Kai- o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Hilary- desculpe, ai meu deus! E Hilary vira rapidamente corada para caramba, porque Kai estava só de toalha.

Kai- vocês não me responderam!

Connie- não liga não, finja que a gente não está aqui!

Kai- tudo bem! E começa a tirar a toalha.

Hilary- por favor não faça isso! E se escondia de tanta vergonha.

Connie- é verdade, espera um pouco! E ajeita seu celular para tirar fotos.

Hilary- Connie...

Connie- manda ver, tira tudo!

Hilary- vamos Connie! E as duas saem correndo. Mais tarde elas estavam no quarto Keith, Connie, e Hilary.

Connie- viu, eu sabia que ele é safado, quase tirou a roupa na nossa frente!

Hilary- você o provocou!

Connie- ah, se você estivesse no meu lugar não faria a mesma coisa?

Hilary- eu estava junto com você! É claro que não, pra começar eu nem entraria no quarto dele!

Connie- você é quem sabe, mas uma coisa eu digo ele não é o garoto pra você, você devia procurar alguém mais meigo, mais sensível, entende?

Hilary- quem por exemplo?

Connie- tem tantos, o Miguel...

Hilary- não...

Connie- já sei o Olivier!

Hilary- quem é ele?

Keith- mas o Olivier não era...

Connie- ele é perfeito, tenho o telefone dele amanhã mesmo eu telefono pra ele!

Hilary- mas...

Connie- não se preocupe amiga, eu vou te livrar dessa antes que sofra!

Keith- mas eu tenho quase certeza que ele...

Connie- Keith para! Eu vou ligar para ele já! E sai correndo.

Que mala que a Connie tá virando, porque ela não deixa a Hilary agir do jeito dela, que chata! Vejam a seguir!


	6. A face ciumenta do Kai!

Resumo- esqueça o que disse nas outras fics, eu vou voltar a fazer os resumos, para ninguém se perder, então beleza, Connie quer jogar Hilary para cima do "Olivier", mas tem um problemas que com certeza a maioria suspeita! Mas antes de começar!

Quero dedicar essa fics a minha miga, Camy hiwatari, meu primo Sguarbedon, ao Rodrigo byako, e minha irmã franfran, vocês são dez, e aki hiwatari que é minha mais nova miga, um abraço! vamos logo a fics.

Logo a noite a Connie conversa com Hilary.

Connie- conversei com o Olivier, amanhã ele chega, vamos encontrar com ele no aeroporto!

Hilary- fazer o que tudo bem! Já volto!

Ray- oi Hilary!

Hilary- oi Ray, como é ser um demolition boy?

Ray- vou ser sincero... é a melhor equipe que eu entrei, sem desmerecer os bladebreakers, mas as táticas deles são perfeitas, eles sabem exatamente o que fazer na hora exata, não sei como o Kai perdeu para o Tyson, no ultimo mundial!

Hilary- fico feliz por você? Ah, e soube de você e a Keith!

Ray- ela é uma garota incrível, muito gentil, e ótima lutadora, sua equipe vai dar trabalho!

Hilary- que bom...

Ray- você não está bem, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Hilary- não, não é nada!

Ray- hummm, então tá eu vou com os DB treinar, até depois!

Hilary- tchau! No dia seguinte o Olivier chega e Connie apresenta ele a Hilary.

Connie- Olivier essa é a Hilary, Hilary esse é o Olivier!

Hilary- oi...

Olivier- é um prazer te conhecer

Connie- vou deixar vocês conversarem! E Connie sai, mais tarde Connie consegue Hilary e Olivier, vão sair juntos, mas Kai não demora muito a saber.

Tala- Kai, venha aqui!

Kai- o que foi?

Tala- os majestics chegaram!

Kai- quem?

Tala- não lembra do Robert, Johnny, Henrique e Olivier?

Kai- ah, e o que eu tenho haver com isso?

Tala- o Olivier e a Hilary marcaram um encontro!

Kai- é? Já volto! E Kai vai até Olivier saber mais sobre esse "encontro".

Olivier- como vai?

Kai- um tanto irritado! Olha tenho algo para te falar, sabe que eu não tenho nada contra você, mas eu soube que você...

Olivier- Kai, eu não quero ser mal educado, mas estou atrasado para um encontro, então seja direto!

Kai- OK, se algo acontecer com a Hilary, eu tenho um 38 e uma pá, e ninguém vai sentir sua falta!

Olivier- O.O

Kai- bom, já que te avisei, então toma muito cuidado! Até depois! E sai. Tempo depois Olivier chega.

Hilary- oi, vamos?

Olivier- eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa, na verdade são duas...

Hilary- fale...

Olivier- primeiro todos já devem ter te falado, que eu sou... você sabe...

Hilary- não entendo...

Olivier- da fruta que você gosta eu como até o caroço!

Hilary- O.O! e a outra?

Olivier- E a outra o Kai me ameaçou, e não é vergonha nenhuma, mas eu tenho medo dele, então nosso encontro não vai acontecer...

Hilary- ele te ameaçou? ò.Ó

Olivier- é ele chegou e falou pra mim... "se algo acontecer a Hilary, eu tenho um 38 e uma pá, e ninguém vai sentir sua falta!" ... desculpe mais não dá!

Hilary- eu já volto! Hilary sai furiosa atrás do russo ciumento, e o pior é que não é só ela que vai tirar satisfações com o Kai.

Johnny- quem você pensa que é para ameaçar o Olivier? Johnny aparece e enfrenta Kai que estava sossegado bebendo uma garrafa da água.

Kai- aaaarrrgghhh, mas eu vou demitir todos esses seguranças, deixam qualquer vagabundo entrar...

Johnny- Ò.Ó vagabundo? Escuta aqui seu, merd#, eu vim para te avisar que se você ameaçar algum dos meus amigos...

Kai- o Johnny, por que você não vai comer um pouco de capim...

Johnny- o que Ò.Ó?

Kai- vai lá, pode ser no jardim da minha casa mesmo, vai pastar vai...

Johnny- repete, se você for macho! E já tira um soco inglês do bolso, mas Kai responde a altura quebrando a garrafa em sua mão.

Kai- então venha! E Hilary aparece.

Hilary- KAI, O QUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO?

Kai- procurando a outra metade dessa garrafa!

Hilary- ¬¬', tenho que falar com você!

Kai- começou...

Hilary- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É, O OLIVIER ME DISSE QUE VOCÊ O AMEAÇOU DE MORTE! E Kai, em sarcasmo responde.

Kai- até mais!

Hilary- você, não é meu dono, porque fez isso, tá com inveja dele ser uma pessoa sensível...

Kai- eu não tenho inveja dele ser viado! O único que parecer se importar com ele é a bixa do Johnny!

Johnny- ò.Ó, dobre a língua para falar comigo...

Kai- você tá ainda aí? Sai daqui...

Johnny- quem você pensa que é para falar desse jeito comigo?

Kai- O DONO DESSA CASA CACET! SE MANDA! E pega um daqueles ferro de lareira.

Johnny- escuta aqui, eu sou faixa preta em karatê!

Kai- então vamos ver se vai ajudar a tirar ESSE ACENDEDOR DE LAREIRA DO RABO! E Johnny sai.

Hilary- isso eh jeito de tratar um convidado?

Kai- eu não o convidei, ele veio de metido!

Hilary- escuta aqui, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Kai- claro...

Hilary- porque fez isso com o Olivier?

Kai- quer saber fod-se! É porque eu quero sair com você!

Hilary- O.O o que?

Kai- é isso, eu quero te levar pra sair qualquer dia desses...

Hilary- o/o, porque não disse antes?

Kai- porque você ia sair com aquela bixinha!

Hilary- rsrsrsrsr, tá que horas?

Kai- as sete, o que você acha?

Hilary- onde?

Kai- sei lá depois resolvemos isso depois!

Hilary- está bem!

Kai- ótimo...

Hilary- até as sete!

Kai- estarei esperando!

Eeeeeee, finalmente os dois se acertaram, então vamos ver no que vai dar esse encontro?


	7. o encontro!

Dedico essa fics as minha migas, Camy e Aki, que querem mais romance, um abraço!

Resumo- muito bem, Kai da um "aviso" a Olivier, Hilary vai tomar satisfações com ele, e depois de muito bate boca, Kai convida Hilary para sair, então que venha o romance!

Quase sete horas e Hilary começa a se arrumar, e Connie chega.

Connie- Hilary já tá se arrumando? Pensei que o Olivier vinha te pegar as 8hrs...

Hilary- não vou sair com o Olivier!

Connie- como assim O.o?

Hilary- o Kai despachou o Olivier, e me convidou pra sair, não é um máximo?

Connie- é...é sim...

Hilary- nunca pensei que ia ficar tão empolgada...

Keith- isso é amor!

Connie- abra os olhos, lembre do que eu te falei!

Hilary- ele não é assim, ele é diferente?

Connie- se você diz isso!

Hilary- to indo tchau!

Keith- tchau e aproveita!

Hilary- rsrsrsrsrsrs! E assim que a Hilary sai, Keith vira para Connie.

Keith- Connie, eu sei o que você esta pensando...

Connie- sabe é?

Keith- por favor Connie, não faça isso! O que há de errado em ver a felicidade das pessoas?

Connie- credo Keith, você leva tudo pro lado pessoal, eu quero ver a Hilary feliz mas ela não vai conseguir es estiver com o Kai!

Keith- como sabe?

Connie- eu sei e pronto! Vamos mudar de assunto... enquanto isso, Kai estava esperando pela garota, mas seu mundo para, quando Hilary desce as escadas como se fosse uma estrela do rock, estava com uma calça jeans bem colocada, com um casaco jeans por cima, uma blusa branca, com o cabelo solto, só com uma presilha nele para dar aquele charme, com uma bota meio verde musgo, a bota ficaria por cima da calça, já que ela é colada ao corpo. Já no caso dele, ele estava com uma calça preta que ficava muito bem nele, o que combinava ainda mais com a blusa que também era preta com alguns detalhe cinzas, que o deixava, assim dizemos... sexy, em cima disso tudo ele usava um casaco preto que o deixava ainda mais gato...

Hilary- vamos?

Kai- ãh, claro... vamos sim! E eles foram ao cinema, logo em seguida foram jantar em uma restaurante chiquerrimo.

Hilary- meu Deus! Kai, você está gastando muito!

Kai- que isso? Dinheiro é mato!

Hilary- rsrsrs o que?

Kai- ignora! Um fica fitando o outro.

Kai e Hilary- eu nunca pen...

Kai- fale você primeiro...

Hilary- eu nunca se quer sonhei, em um dia eu estar aqui, com você...

Kai- eu já! E Hilary na hora fica vermelha.

Hilary- rsrsrs, eu vi um lugar no caminho pra cá, podemos ir lá?

Kai- porque não? E os dois vão até um mirante, e ficam lá apreciando a paisagem que era toda iluminada, pela lua cheia que estava deslumbrante.

Hilary- esse lugar é lindo!

Kai- ... Kai que não tirava os olhos da garota.

Hilary- vou ser sincera, foi o melhor encontro que eu já tive!

Kai- teve outros? Anteriores?

Hilary- um só...

Kai- COM O TYSON?O.O

Hilary- NÃO! Credo mal começa e já é ciumento!

Kai- que bom, vamos fazer uma aposta? E pega uma pedrinha.

Hilary- aposta?

Kai- é, se você acertar essa pedrinha naquela lata, eu prometo que nunca mais eu vou te incomodar, mas se errar, vai ter que me dar um longo e gostoso beijo, e tem que fingir que gostou!

Hilary- tá legal! E pega a pedrinha, e acerta em cheio.

Kai- cacet#, e o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro!

Hilary- Kai...

Kai- o que?

Hilary- eu não vi a pedrinha entrar! E ela chega perto e dá um longo e gostoso beijo nele, segundos depois os dois se olham.

Kai- posso te dizer uma coisa? Eu nunca usei essa frase na minha vida!

Hilary- e o que seria?

Kai- eu... eu to completamente apaixonado por você, quer namorar comigo?

Hilary- pensei que nunca fosse me perguntar! E os dois dão um beijo bem quente e apaixonado. E voltam quando o sol esta quase nascendo.

Kai- boa noite! Pelo menos o que resta dela!

Hilary- essa foi à noite mais maravilhosa que eu já tive! Boa noite! Assim que ela entra no quarto dela.

Kai- isso, ah muleque! Disfarça olha para os lados para ver se ninguém viu volta a sua pose de bad boy, e vai para seu quarto. Hilary indo se ajeitar para dormir, Keith pergunta a ela.

Keith- como foi?

Hilary- melhor impossível! Eu vou te dizer uma coisa...

Keith- fale...

Hilary- eu to completamente apaixonada pelo Kai!

Keith- que lindo! Isso é tão romântico!

Hilary- vamos dormir agora, isso se eu parar de pensar nele!

Keith- boa noite, amiga!

Hilary- boa noite Keith! Assim que Hilary dorme connie levanta da cama e vai a janela.

Connie pensa- "isso tá errado, ela não serve pra ele, ela não tem nada a ver com ele, ela não o merece!" mas derrepente demonstra um olhar um tanto diabólico para Hilary.

Connie fala- se cuida "Hilary", o Kai vai ser meu! E vou eliminar todos os obstáculos começando por você, hil! E Connie da um risinho malvado e volta a dormir!

Bem foi lindo, não, mas quanto tempo essa felicidade vai durar?

Quero agradecer, a Camy hiwatari, por ter me ajudado nessa fics, bjs! E não percam a seguir!


	8. tudo que eh bom acaba rapido!

Essa fics vou dedicar o meu brother Chico, e meus migos Doug, Beiço e Diego, porque a parte que o Kai e os demolition boys conversam sobre o "carro no rio" no capitulo 4 ou 5, é baseado em fatos reais, que os arteiros citados fizeram! Um abraço!

Resumo- finalmente, Kai e Hilary estão namorando, mas Connie se mostra uma cobra, determinada a acabar com a felicidade de Hilary! Vamos nessa!

Os demolition boys vão treinar no dia seguinte.

Ray- Kai você tá doente?

Kai- não porque?

Ray- tá com uma cara estranha!

Kai- impressão!

Ray- eu soube que você ameaçou Olivier!

Kai- meu Deus, ainda essa história?

Ray- posso te perguntar por que fez isso?

Kai- porque fiz o que?

Ray- você sente algo pela Hilary?

Kai- como?

Ray- tá na cara, você ameaça Olivier porque ele ia sair com ela, e depois você some do nada, bem na hora em que a Hilary sai!

Kai- Ray, você tá muito atrasado nas informações!

Ray- como?

Tala- o Kai e a Hilary estão juntos!

Ray- é?

Kai- é, chega de fofoca e vamos treinar! E eles treinam, e quando voltam para casa... Sophia, governanta da casa, chama Kai.

Sophia- Kai, ainda bem que você chegou! E já preocupou Kai.

Kai- o que houve?

Sophia- aconteceu algo muito grave!

Kai- com o Voltaire?

Sophia- seu avô está bem! É a Hilary!

Kai- O QUE? E Sophia o leva até onde se encontra Tyson e os outros e todos estavam machucados.

Tyson- Kai, alguém seqüestrou a Hilary!

Max- nós tentamos impedir, mas os caras eram uns armários!

Daichi- até eu entrei na dança! TT.TT

Kai- desgraçados! Mas o que aconteceu?

Tyson- foi assim...

Flashback...

Max- esse campeonato promete!

Tyson- eu acho que vai ser o mais facil!

Hilary- vai pensando assim, ainda tem amigos seu, que vai lutar contra você, inclusive eu!

Tyson- por isso eu não me preocupo!hahahahahahaha

Hilary- idiota!rsrsrsrs... E todos ficavam nas risadas, e indo embora até que um carro para na frente deles.

Tyson- ooohhhh, cuidado!

Max- algum problema? E um cara abre o vidro.

Cara001- sim, mas eu vi que posso resolve-lo agora... peguem-na! E os caras avançam em Hilary.

Daichi- aiiii, cacet...! e sai correndo.

Tyson- corre Hilary!

Hilary- tá! e sai correndo, mas os caras largam os garotos e vão atrás da Hilary.

Cara001- não a percam de vista!

Hilary- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOCOOORROOO! e pagam ela, e passando pelos outros deixam um bilhete, apenas escrito "entregar a Kai Hiwatari!"

Max- meu deus!

Tyson- o que vamos fazer?

Fim do flashback...

Tyson- e foi isso que aconteceu! O que vai fazer e o que está escrito no bilhete?

Kai- eu vou ler agora, dá licença!

Tyson- mas e nós?

Kai- descansem! E Kai sai do quarto, e ele lê o bilhete.

Kai

As três da tarde o telefone vai tocar atenda, e ouça atentamente o que vai ser dito! Não tente nada, se não cabeças vão rolar!

Kai- desgraçado! E o telefone toca.

Sophia- residência dos Hiwatari!

Voz- pode passar para o Kai por favor?

Sophia- que gostaria?

Voz- um amigo dele!

Sophia- Kai o telefone!

Kai- fale...

Voz- escuta aqui! Quero minha vingança, por tudo que você me fez passar, por cada dia que eu sofri,vá até o velho palácio, e lá siga as instruções, leve a dranzer e venha sozinho, se não quem vai pagar é sua namorada!

Kai- ...

Voz- Até mais tarde seu desgraçado, você vai me pagar, vai sofrer em dobro cada segundo que eu sofri, não vou sossegar até ver você cair! Se planejar alguma coisa ou chamar a polícia eu a mato, para mim não vai fazer diferença, seja esperto e obedeça, se não teu avô é o próximo!

Kai- deixe eu falar com ela!

Voz- isso é muita mordomia, mas garanto que ela esta apavorada...

Kai- se você machucar ela...

Voz- tem uma hora! E desliga.

Ray- e o que ele falou? O sangue de Kai ferve.

Kai- desgraçados! E joga o telefone na parede de tanta raiva.

Sophia- calma Kai!

Kai- como me pede para ter calma?

Sophia- ... e sai do local, e Kai logo em seguida também sai.

Kai- Sophia, me perdoe... eu não devia ter gritado com você...

Sophia- tudo bem você está nervoso...

Kai- eles falaram que se eu no fizer o que eles querem, meu avô vai ser o próximo!

Sophia- o que?

Kai- quem quer que seja essa pessoa está disposto a acabar comigo!

Sophia- isso é perigoso! É melhor você chamar a polícia!

Kai- não posso se não eles matam Hilary! E Sophia abraça Kai.

Sophia- Kai, eu te falo, eu te amo como se fosse meu filho, não quero que você se machuque!

Kai- o que eu faço?

Sophia- não se preocupe, esfrie um pouco a cabeça, e faça o que achar melhor! Eu sei que você vai sair bem dessa! E na hora vem um plano na cabeça.

Kai- já sei o que fazer, até depois Sophia!

Sophia- se cuida! E Kai vai indo, mas volta de dá um beijo no rosto de Sophia.

Kai- o que seria de mim, sem você?

Sophia- um nada! rsrsrsrsrs, vai logo! E Kai vai até o palácio vermelho estava muito frio, então ele vai com um casacão com um capuz que cobria o rosto.

?- ele chegou!

Kai- apareça!

?- siga as instruções, eles estão na parede ao seu lado!

Muito bem vamos ver como o Kai e Hilary saem dessa! Mandem review! E veja a seguir!


	9. batalha no castelo parte 01

Bem quero mandar um abraço a todos, porque? Porque quando escrevi essa fics, eu tava com uma felicidade fora do normal, Fran((hermana)), sguarb e drica((primitos)), camy e aki hiwatari((mucho migas)), carrerinha e gledys ((mucho migos))! UM BEIJO A TODOS!

Resumo- Hilary foi seqüestrada, e querem que Kai siga as instruções ao pé da letra, se não eles a matam, será que eles vão sair dessa?

Kai chega e pega o papel da parede, mas antes...

Kai- escuta seu desgraçado, vou te dar duas opções, opção A ou opção B?

?- você não esta em condições de me ameaçar!

Kai- opção A: você solta a Hilary, e me deixe em paz, e você vai embora, sem perguntas, e sem problemas!

?- e a opção B?

Kai- opção B: eu forço você a isso!

?- rsrsrsrsrs... hahahahahahahahahaha... huahahuahuahhuahuuha...

Kai- escolha errada! E olha para a câmera e a quebra com a dranzer.

?- cerquem o lugar! Kai por onde passava ia quebrando todas as câmeras, escapava facilmente das armadilhas plantadas pelo inimigo, até chegar no porão do velho palácio, um barulho o distrai, na hora em que ele olha uma beyblade o acerta bem no rosto, e aparece quatro pessoas, três garotos e uma garota, de preto, o cercam.

Garoto001- vamos ver se você escapa dessa?

Kai- tem medo de me enfrentar sozinho?

?- acha mesmo?

Kai- tenho certeza, se não, você viria...

?- é só olhar para trás! E Kai olha, e olha um garoto vestido com um terno branco, cabelo ruivo, olhos azuis, que atendia pelo nome de Brooklin.

Kai- Brooklin...

Brooklin- Kai, eu quero minha vingança, ou você achou que eu ia deixar quieto, tudo o que você me fez?

Kai- e o que te fiz de tão grave?

Brooklin- ainda tem a audácia de perguntar? O que eu tenho de gratidão com o Tyson eu tenho de ódio por você...

Kai- não foi essa minha pergunta!

Brooklin- o Tyson me salvou daquilo que você me causou!

Kai- como se você não tivesse procurado?

Brooklin- vamos lutar Kai, e vou te mostrar o que você me fez!

Kai- porque eu lutaria com você?

Brooklin- tenho um bom motivo! E trazem a Hilary.

Hilary- Kai!

Brooklin- e então Kai?

Kai- lembra das opções?

Brooklin- porque?

Kai- você escolheu a B! e todas a s luzes se apagam e pegam todos de surpresa.

Brooklin- mas o que é isso? Matem-na! AGORA! Mas ninguém respondeu.

Kai- você deveria ter ficado com a opção A! e as luzes se acendem, e aparece o Ray, Bryan e Spencer ((o tala não porque esta com braço quebrado)), que prenderam os três garotos e cercam o Brooklin e Hilary já estava em segurança, do lado de fora do palácio, um carro esperava Hilary.

Hilary- Tyson o Kai ainda está lá!

Tyson- eu sei! Faz parte do plano dele!

Hilary- plano? Enquanto no castelo.

Kai- Brooklin você mexeu com a pessoa errada!

Brooklin- Kai, tudo isso é medo de me enfrentar?

Kai- ao contrário, eu vou lutar com você, mas eu não queria que a Hilary visse eu te destruindo!

Brooklin- vamos ver então! E os dois preparam suas beyblades.

Kai- 3...

Brooklin- 2...

Kai e Brooklin- 1... LET IT RIP!

Brooklin- ZEUS ACABE COM ELE!

Kai- DRANZER, SABRE DE CHAMAS! Tempo depois, Brooklin mostra que andou treinando e os golpes dele feriam gravemente o Kai.

Brooklin- não esta mais tão confiante como antes! E Kai dá um sorrisinho sarcástico.

Kai- rs, vejo que sempre será um amador! DRANZER, EXPLOSÃO VULCANICA! E dranzer solta uma rajada de fogo enorme se forma em volta da beyblade do Brooklin e o machuca um monte também.

Brooklin- ZEUS, REI DAS TREVAS! E o fogo da Dranzer e a nevoa negra de Zeus, se chocam causando uma enorme explosão e joga todos para longe.

Ray- KAI! E Kai e Brooklin estavam no chão, Kai levanta e Brooklin apenas abre os olhos, a beyblade do Brooklin estava já cambaleando, e do Kai estava firme ainda.

Kai- já chega Brooklin!

Brooklin- eu decido quando terminar! E uma outra beyblade é lançada, pela garota, mas de vez atacar dranzer chega perto de Kai, e o envolve em uma fumaça que ia tirando toda a sua energia, e Kai enfraquecendo.((a garota estava loira, com uns óculos escuros, não dava pra ver muito bem quem era direito))

Kai- o que... é isso?

Brooklin- só um bônus!

Kai- não tem coragem de me enfrentar sozinho?

Brooklin- coragem, é a ultima coisa que penso agora! E o Kai ia ficando ainda mais fraco, quando os DB iam intervir...

Kai- afastem-se, não se metam!

Ray- mas Kai...

Kai- eu não gosto de falar duas vezes! Dranzer atacar agora! E Kai ia lutando contra os dois, mas sua energia ia se esgotando.

Spencer- temos que fazer alguma coisa...

Garoto001- tem que passar pela gente primeiro!

Ray- não seja por isso! E prepara sua beyblade.

Bryan- muito bem Ray, está aprendendo a ser um demolition!

Spencer- vamos acabar com todos! E os 3 preparam as beyblades, mas os garotos se soltam e também preparam as suas.

Garotos003- vamos lutar!

Ray- qual é o nome das bonecas, ou vamos ter que acabar com um bando de indigentes?

Garoto001- meu nome é Thomas! Um garoto de cabelo verde claro, olhos castanho, estatura média.

Garoto002- o meu é Luiz! Loiro, dos olhos verdes, bem alto e forte.

Garoto003- e o meu é Marcus! Cabelo e olhos castanhos, já era mais baixo e magrinho.

Todos- nós somos os dark boys!

Bryan- parecem mais os "emo" boys!

Spencer- bem vamos começar, eu quero humilhar o Luiz!

Bryan- o Marcus é meu!

Ray- fico com os restos! E todos preparam suas beyblades, horas depois os dark boys se arrependem de terem mexido com os Demolition Boys!

Bryan- blábláblá!((ah lembrar o nome do ataque ¬¬'))

Spencer- blábláblá!((também -.-))

Ray- ataque patas de tigre! E as beyblades são demolidas, e eles partem para de cima de Brooklin, mas Kai novamente os impede.

Kai- não, essa luta é minha! E cai de joelhos.

Brooklin- se eu fosse você aceitava a ajuda, ou seu fim vai ser inevitável!

Kai- vai achando! E se levanta, para fúria de Brooklin.

Brooklin- acabe com ele! Brooklin fala para a garota, e ela ataca com sua fera bit que era uma espécie de aranha de cor preta com detalhes roxo.

Kai- ninguém mandou você se meter onde não devia, DRANZER! E facilmente joga a beyblade dela pra longe, e Hilary e Tyson entram no castelo e a garota dá um leve sorriso.

Garota- e quem te disse que eu preciso de uma beyblade? E a garota rapidamente chega perto, segura seu rosto e dá um beijo em Kai, e na hora desperta, ciúmes e raiva em Hilary.

Hilary- MAS O QUE É ISSO? mas todos notam que não era um simples beijo, Kai fica totalmente pálido, seus olhos ficam com uma cor meio amarelada, e na hora em que ela solta o rosto dele, ele desaba no chão, sem força nenhuma, como se ela tivesse sugado toda sua energia vital.

Brooklin- ATACAR ZEUS, AGORAAA! e Zeus ataca dranzer com todas suas força e dranzer sem o comando de seu mestre fica totalmente indefesa.

Tyson- temos que fazer alguma coisa senão a Dranzer vai ser destruída! E Zeus castiga a pobre fera bit, que começa a perder o giro.

Brooklin- Zeus destrua a fera bit e depois acabe com o sofrimento de seu mestre! Depois de muitos ataques, Dranzer é destruída mantendo apenas o bit chip.

Tyson- temos que tirar o Kai daqui! E eles correm, mas Zeus solta um ataque e joga todos contra a parede.

Ray- Brooklin, já chega!

Tyson- por favor Brooklin, já teve o que queria, pára!

Brooklin- só quando eu terminar! ZEUS MATE-O! AGORA! E Zeus vai para atacar Kai.

MEU DEUS! E AGORA, O KAI TADINHO TT.TT, TÁ FERRADO, COMO VAI ACABAR ISSO, NÃO PERCAM! E PELO AMOR QUE VOCES TEM A VIDA, MENDEM A PORCARIA DE REVIEWS! É PEDIR MUITO, TTTT.TTTT! PELO MENOS OBRIGADO QUEM ME MANDOU!


	10. batalha no castelo parte02

Bem antes para varia um pouco eu tenho mais gente para mandar abraço, aos meus migos do colégio antigo, que eu achei esses tempos no orkut!!!! Beijos a todos!!!! E sem duvida um grande abraço aos meus amiguinhos que eu fiz tb no orkut, que curtem beyblade tanto qto eu!!!! Bjs!!!!

Resumo- bem começou a luta, mas Brooklin não jogou limpo, e uma garota com estranhos poderes, sugou todinha a energia vital do Kai, ele está fora de combate, e Brooklin conseguirá realizar sua tão sonhada vingança!!!! E vamos perder o favorito do beyblade???((é claro que não, mas vai dizer que não deu um fervo da hora??? u.u))

Zeus estava prestes a matar o Kai, mas...

Ray- NNNNNNÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Mas Dranzer solta uma rajada de fogo impede Zeus.

Brooklin- mas o que é isso??? a Dranzer não parava de atacar Zeus, todas as vezes que Zeus tentava atacar o Kai, Dranzer impedia a fera bit com golpes fortíssimos.

Tyson- mas é a Dranzer, mas como se a beyblade parou de girar???

Hilary- ela quer defende-lo!!!

Tyson- o que???

Hilary- assim como a Driger saiu da pedra sagrada quando os escudeiros a prenderam ((2° temporada)), para salvar Ray, a dranzer saiu do bit chip, e está fazendo a mesma coisa...

Ray- é verdade...

Tyson- VAMOS AJUDAR!!!!! LET IT RIP!!!!! DRAGOON AJUDE A DRANZER!!!!!!

Brooklin- O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO????

Tyson- mexeu com meus amigos, mexeu comigo!!!! DRAGOON, ATAQUE FURACÃO FANTASMA!!!!

Brooklin- EU DISSE PARA VOCÊ NÃO INTERVIR, MAS AGORA VOCÊ VAI PAGAR!!!!!! REI DAS TREVAS!!!!! E ataca Dragoon com força total, mas Zeus se defende bem contra a Dragoon, mas quando Dranzer e Dragoon se unem uma enorme força, joga a beyblade do Brooklin para longe e em pedaços.

Tyson- não mexa com fera bit zangada!!!!

Ray- É ISSO AÍ DRANZER!!!! E a fera bit de Ray começa a se revirar dentro do bolso.

Ray- ¬¬' e você também Driger!!!! Foi demais!!!!

Driger- U.U

Ray- fera bit ciumenta...

Brooklin- todos vão me pagar!!!! TODOS VOCÊS!!!!! VAMOS EMBORA!!!! E os dark boys, pegam os cacos de suas beyblades e vão embora, e a garota quando passa pela Hilary abre um imenso sorriso.

Garota- ele beija bem!!!!

Hilary- ... Hilary não sabia como responder a provocação da garota.

Tyson- me ajudem aqui!!!! E todos vão até Kai que não estava em boas condições.

Ray- você vai ficar bem, agüenta!!!!

Spencer- vamos sair daqui!!!!! E vão embora, horas depois...

Hilary- será que ele vai ficar bem????

Tyson- isso não é nada, vaso ruim não quebra!!!! Ele vai ficar legal!!!!

Hilary- porque ele fez isso????

Tyson- conhece o Kai, quando tem uma luta é difícil fazê-lo parar!!!!

Hilary- idiota, sempre deixa o ego falar mais alto!!!!

Tyson- Hilary, não se esqueça ele fez isso, também pra te salvar!!!!

Hilary- eu sei, mas se fosse só isso ele teria ido embora comigo, mas não, o "Sr. Egocêntrico" tinha que lutar, se não fosse a Dranzer o que teria sido dele???

Tyson- não sei, mas de uma coisa tenho certeza, eu no lugar dele faria a mesma coisa!!!!

Hilary- não é à toa que acho vocês um bando de idiotas!!! E Tyson estava saindo, mas...

Tyson- eu não sei se você nasceu pra lutar beyblade...

Hilary- o que quer dizer com isso??? responde num tom de raiva.

Tyson- não adianta lutar por lutar, tem que ter o espírito do beyblade, isso é algo que não se aprende...

Hilary- acha que eu não luto bem???

Tyson- não é isso é que você... esqueça!!!!

Hilary- não, vai falar agora!!!

Tyson- você esta se comportando igual ao Brooklin, acha que beyblade é só jogar o peão e pronto, e não é isso, tem a raça, determinação, força, desafios, dedicação, horas de treino, e você não sabe o que é isso, você só viu nós treinarmos, você não sabe o que é metade do que passamos...

Hilary- mas...

Tyson- cala a boca, é minha vez de falar, você não sabe o que é a tarefa de você vencer, principalmente para proteger sua fera bit, você deveria ter aprendido, quando o Max, teve sua fera bit capturada tantas vezes, e você acha que ele desistiu??? Não ele lutou e recuperou ela!!! Mesma coisa o Ray, quando ele também foi ferido pelo Bryan quando ele era mal, mesmo assim ele não parou, tanto que venceu sua luta...

Hilary- é que...

Tyson- eu não terminei, você lembrou quando a fera bit protegeu o Ray, porque o beyblade é a ligação da fera bit com você!!!! E fera bit do Henrique avançou nele, porque ele não tinha respeito pela fera bit, ele aprendeu!!!! Mesmo o Kai quando largou a Dranzer para ficar com a Black Dranzer, você não sabia mas a Dranzer, lutou contra black Dranzer e o Kai se deu conta o que tinha feio era errado, tanto que quando ele lutou contra o Spencer ele perdeu, mas ele ficou satisfeito sabe porque???

Hilary-...

Tyson- porque ele e a Dranzer, lutaram juntos como um só, ele aprendeu a dar valor a sua fera bit!!! E agora você viu o que uma fera bit é capaz de fazer, e todos nós lutamos juntos porque temos o espírito!!!! Então pense muitas vezes antes de falar que nós somos idiotas, eu não admito que fale mal deles!!!! Acho que você não tem o espírito do beyblade, eu pensei que o Brooklin tinha aprendido, mas eu tava certo isso não se aprende, e você está agindo igual a ele!!!!!

Hilary- Tyson, você não sabe o que fala...

Tyson- eu sei exatamente o que falo!!!! Você vive me dando sermão na escola, agora quem vai ser o chato sou eu, se for pra você ficar pensando que é só ir ao stadium e pronto, compre logo a passagem de volta, você não dura muito!!!

Hilary- mas vocês não me deram a oportunidade, quando eu pedi!!!!

Tyson- mas não tinha como mesmo, não era um simples campeonato, se não vencêssemos, a BEGA teria poder total, e você viu o que o Boris é capaz de fazer, ele deixou que o Brooklin acabasse com o Kai...

Hilary- mas deveriam ter deixado o Kai de fora...

Tyson- não, viu como você não tem o espírito do beyblade!!! Tinha que ser o Kai mesmo, mostrou ao Brooklin, o que é um verdadeiro lutador!!! Espero que você pense antes de olhar para o estado do Kai, e criticar ele!!!! Tchau!!!!! E sai, Hilary ficou totalmente em silencio e Connie chega.

Connie- o que foi??? Você esta bem???

Hilary- estou sim!!!!

Connie- que bom!!!! E sorri para Hilary, que percebe algo diferente.

Hilary- onde você estava???

Connie- eu fui treinar pra esfriar a cabeça, eu tava muito nervosa quando eu soube que te seqüestraram!!!!

Hilary- humm!!!!

Connie- porque, acha que fui eu a garota que beijou ele??? Rsrsrsrs, você é uma figura!!!!

Hilary- como você poderia estar lá, não é verdade???

Connie- até depois!!!! E derrepente depois de algumas horas...

Hilary- O.O Kai??? Espantada por ver Kai levantado como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Kai- não o papa...

Hilary- ¬¬ , mas alguns minutos atrás você estava quase morrendo...

Kai- exagerada...

Hilary- não era exagero não!!! Você estava muito fraco, e agora você esta aí...

Kai- e daí??? Credo até parece que você queria me ver morto!!!!

Hilary- não é nada disso!!!! E o abraça.

Kai- mas então o que é???

Hilary- eu tive medo de te perder!!!!

Kai- me perder??? Não seja boba... e é interrompido com um beijo da garota, mas alguém os vê de longe.

Connie- mas como???? Era para você estar morto agora... eu tenho que avisar ao Brooklin!!!!!

Bem, parece que nada aconteceu, esta tudo bem com ele, vamos ver a seguir...


	11. cuidado com o que fala!

bem, antes para variar um pouquinho, quero dedicar essa fics em especial a Akai Hoshi, porque acho que ela tá brava comigo... não fica brava não, com respeito a todos, você virou uma das pessoas que eu mais curto, virou uma miga e tanto, só falta se agente morasse perto, não fica zangada conheu não, te adoro miga!!!!!!! 

Resumo- bem, parece que esta tudo bem agora finalmente irá começar o campeonato, mas fica o mistério como Kai se recuperou tão rápido, e como se nada tivesse acontecido??? Eu ein!!!

Na Rússia ainda dias depois... Kai estava na adega de sua mansão...

Connie- fico feliz que melhorou!!!! Kai olha para ela friamente.

Kai- rs, você pensa que eu sou burro???

Connie- o que???

Kai- tenho cara de idiota???

Connie- do que você está falando????

Kai- disso aqui!!!!! E joga os óculos e a peruca loira nela.

Connie- eu posso te explicar...

Kai- apenas me esclareça uma coisa que eu estou curioso!!!! Como você fez aquilo????

Connie- não posso...

Kai- fale de ume vez... Mas ela desvia o assunto.

Connie- porque a Hilary???

Kai- o que???

Connie- eu sou bem melhor que ela!!!!!! E o beija.

Kai- pare... e a afasta.

Connie- você não me acha bonita???? E Kai a encosta na parede e chega bem perto dela.

Kai- não vou mentir, você esta na minha lista...

Connie- eu sabia...

Kai- mas não é a n° 1!!!! E abre um tonel de vinho que derrama sobre ela.

Connie- ora seu...

Kai- isso não é nem o começo, você vai me pagar, e avise ao Brooklin, que quando eu o ver, eu não vou usar beyblade!!!! E você Conelly ((nome verdadeiro dela)), tem três minutos para sair daqui...

Connie- você não seria capaz!!!!!

Kai- quer apostar??? Você tem 2 min e 45, 44, 43... e Connie vai embora, passando por Hilary.

Hilary- o que aconteceu??? Estranhando pela amiga estar toda suja.

Connie- Hilary, só vou te dar um recado cuidado, se proteja, porque você não sabe onde está entrando...

Hilary- do que você está falando???

Connie- vai falar com o Kai, vamos ver se ele tem coragem de falar a verdade!!!! E vai embora, e Hilary vai até o Kai.

Hilary- o que houve???

Kai- nada!!!!

Hilary- nada mesmo???

Kai- você vai rir quando eu contar...

Hilary- você contando uma piada...

Kai- não é piada, é uma coisa absurda!!!!

Hilary- conte!!!!

Kai- então tá, lembra da garota no castelo???

Hilary- lembro...

Kai- era a Connie,

Hilary- o que??? mas que filha da... como ela fez aquilo??

Kai- eu não sei...

Hilary- eu não sei nem como você se curou, vou saber como ela fez aquilo!!!! rsrsrs

Kai- deixa eu continuar???O.o

Hilary- desculpe...

Kai- tá ela foi até a adega no porão, e ficou perguntando porque você??

Hilary- O.O o que??? cada vez mais espantada.

Kai- tudo bem, mas daí ela me beijou!!!!

Hilary- O.o continue...

Kai- ela me perguntou se eu não a achava bonita...

Hilary- e o que você respondeu??? E muda seu tom de voz.

Kai- eu falei a verdade...

Hilary- O.o

Kai- que ela estava na minha lista, mas não era a n°1...

Hilary- Ò.Ó, O QUE?????

Kai- qual é o problema???

Hilary- "QUAL É O PROBLEMA" AINDA VOCÊ ME PERGUNTA??? EU SOU QUAL NÚMERO DA "SUA LISTA"???? E Kai segura o riso.

Kai- ...

Hilary- ME FALA!!!!! 131????

Kai- deixa disso, Hilary eu falo isso para qualquer uma, que...

Hilary- QUALQUER UMA???? EU SOU UMA QUALQUER UMA???

Kai- não!!!!

Hilary- AH, NÃO???? COMO POSSO ACREDITAR EM VOCÊ???

Kai- ACREDITAR EM MIM??? VOCÊ ME PEDIU A VERDADE E EU NÃO TE FALEI???

Hilary- FALOU, ATÉ DEMAIS!!!! LISTA???

Kai- NÃO COMECE!!!! COMO SE VOCÊ FOSSE SANTA...

Hilary- EU NÃO FIQUEI ESPALHANDO LISTAS POR AÍ!!!!

Kai- quem me garante???

Hilary- O QUE???? TÁ ME CHAMANDO DE QUE???

Kai- de nada mas se carapuça serviu...

Hilary- Ò.Ó ESCUTA AQUI SEU... AAARRRRGGGHHH COMO EU PUDE GOSTAR DE UM...

Kai- FALA, UM O QUE???

Hilary- UM NOJENTO, INSENSIVEL...

Kai- você parte meu coração me falando isso!!!! Com sarcasmo.

Hilary- E UM DERROTADO!!!! Agora pisou no calo dele.

Kai- DERROTADO??? OLHA QUEM FALA, FICOU SE ASSANAHNDO PARA O TYSON PARA CONSEGUIR UMA VAGA NA EQUIPE!!!! As coisas começam a esquentar que todos vêem.

Hilary- O QUE???? VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE FALA, NÃO É À TOA QUE SEMPRE O ACHEI UM IDIOTA, UM DERROTADO!!! ACHANDO QUE PODE MUITO!!!

Kai- VOCÊ É SÓ MAIS UMA DA "MINHA LISTA"!!!! e os dois se encaram, como se um tivesse querendo devorar o outro na raiva.

Hilary- QUER SABER, QUERO QUE VOCÊ VÁ PARA O INFERNO!!!!

Kai- EU IA TE MANDAR PARA OUTRO LUGAR MAS TEM CRIANÇAS OUVINDO!!!

Hilary- Ò.Ó, COMO OUSA??? QUER SABER ACABOU TUDO ENTRE AGENTE!!!!

Kai- FALE CERTO "ACABOU TUDO ENTRE NÓS"!!!!

Hilary- Ò.Ó DESGRAÇADO!!!!!

Kai- Ò.Ó VADIA!!!!! E cada um vai para um lado, Hilary vai até o quarto arrumar suas coisas.

Hilary pensa- "droga, por que???" e começa a chorar, Kai na hora se manda da casa, mas vai até um lugar familiar.

Kai- merda!!!! Na hora em que chega no mirante, onde ele a pediu em namoro.

Flashback...

Hilary- vou ser sincera, foi o melhor encontro que eu já tive!!!!

Kai- teve outros????? Anteriores????

Hilary- um só...

Kai- COM O TYSON?????????O.O

Hilary- NÃO!!! Credo mal começa e já é ciumento!!!!

Kai- que bom, vamos fazer uma aposta??? E pega uma pedrinha.

Hilary- aposta???

Kai- é, se você acertar essa pedrinha naquela lata, eu prometo que nunca mais eu vou te incomodar, mas se errar, vai ter que me dar um longo e gostoso beijo, e tem que fingir que gostou!!!

Hilary- tá legal!!!! E pega a pedrinha, e acerta em cheio.

Kai- cacet#, e o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro!!!!!

Hilary- Kai...

Kai- o que???

Hilary- eu não vi a pedrinha entrar!!!!! E ela chega perto e dá um longo e gostoso beijo nele, segundos depois os dois se olham.

Kai- posso te dizer uma coisa??? Eu nunca usei essa frase na minha vida!!!!!

Hilary- e o que seria???

Kai- eu... eu to completamente apaixonado por você, quer namorar comigo????

Hilary- pensei que nunca fosse me perguntar!!!!! E os dois dão um beijo bem quente e apaixonado.

Fim do flashback...

Kai- aaarrrrgggghhhh, QUE MERDA!!!!!! E dá uma bicuda na lata de lixo, mas não dava para esconder que estava triste com a briga.

Kai pensa- "porque isso foi acontecer???"

Bem minha gente o casal mais fofo do anime, estão brigados, mas não se preocupem, duvido que o que eles sentem um pelo outro acabou mesmo!!!!

Bem quero agradecer, a ciumenta da Akai Hoshi, que me ajudou e muito nessa fics!!!! Bjs!!!! Bye!!!!


	12. que comece os jogos de ciumes

Novamente quero dedicar a fics a minha sis Adorigan, que é tão tosca quanto eu, e minha mais nova miga a Angie Girl tu é dez!!!! ao meu migo Thyron, porque é outro tosco que usa nome tão tosco quanto o meu nome tosco um abraço, e mais uma vez a aki e a akai que essas são fodas!!! BJS!!!! 

Resumo- bem, Kai e Hilary brigaram, mas pelo jeito a briga não acaba por aí, quem queria mais pimenta na coisa, agora eu digo "tirem as crianças do pc, porque o treco vai ferver" até eu vou ter medo!!!! O.O

Hilary estava no hotel, e começa a chorar para variar um pouco, e Connie chega.

Connie- você está bem???

Hilary- como se você se preocupasse comigo!!!

Connie- eu te falei que você ia sofrer, ele não serve para você!!!! E Hilary começa a ficar nervosa.

Hilary- mas serve para você né???

Connie- Hilary, não é nada disso...

Hilary- como não??? Foi por sua culpa que nós dois brigamos!!!!

Connie- ainda vai defende-lo??? Depois de tudo que ele disse???

Hilary- não é isso...

Connie- hoje em dia, a mulher tem que se valorizar, ele te humilhou, e você não fez nada, não é verdade???

Hilary- um pouco...

Connie- eu sei que o que eu fiz foi errado, mas eu sempre gostei de você, eu sei do que você é capaz de fazer...

Hilary- o que você acha que eu sou capaz de fazer???

Connie- eu sei que você é capaz de faze-lo implorar para voltar para você!!!

Hilary- eu não quero isso!!!

Connie- melhor, então faça ele engolir cada palavra, cada coisa humilhante que ele te disse, eu sei que você pode!!!! Até mais ver!!! E sai, com um sorriso sádico.

Hilary- ela tem razão, Kai você vai engolir cada palavra!!!! Enquanto isso na mansão...

Ray- liga pra ela!!! Vocês precisam conversar!!!

Kai- me deixa sozinho!!!

Ray- ... e o Tala chega.

Tala- Kai, eu e o os outros vamos dar uma saída, quer ir com a gente???

Ray- acho que não é uma boa idéia!!! E Tala fala baixinho ao Ray.

Tala- a Hilary vai estar lá, então me ajude!!!!

Ray- ok!!! Mas o que eles não esperavam é que Kai se levanta e diz.

Kai- que horas???

Tala- as 23:00!!!! Chega as 23:00h e eles vão até uma festa que estava acontecendo, eles dão de cara com as Imêgas.

Ray- oi Keith!!!!

Keith- oi gatinho!!! E beija o rosto dele.

Spencer- vamos tomar algo, que eu to querendo ficar na goiaba hoje!!! E foram eles até o barman, e eles estavam pedindo umas bebidas para começar a noite. E Kai se vira um pouco para ver a Hilary que estava conversando com algumas garotas e garotos.

Garota001- meu Deus, olha, acho que ele está olhando para você!!! E Hilary olha, se levanta, Kai tentando ignora-la, até que Tyson aparece e na hora ativa o ciúme de Kai.

Tyson- Hilary como vai???

Hilary- muito bem, e você??

Tyson- nossa eu nunca vim a um lugar como esse!!!!

Hilary- quer alguma coisa???

Tyson- sei lá!!! respondia na maior inocência, porque não tinha idéia porque ela o convidou para ir a um lugar daqueles.

Hilary- venha eu vou te apresentar ao pessoal!!! E dá um sorrisinho sarcástico ao Kai, que não ia ficar quieto.

Ray- o que você vai fazer Kai???

Kai- ela que guerra??? Vai ter guerra!!! E tira 5 pratas do bolso e vai até onde estava Hilary com as garotas.

Hilary pensa- o que ele quer??? E Kai passa direto por ela e vai até uma das garotas que estava com um copo na mão.

Kai- moça, eu e meus amigos vamos ficar naquela mesa, então traga algumas cervejas, obrigado!!! E entrega o dinheiro a ela como se fosse uma garçonete de lá.

Hilary pensa- mas o que ele tá fazendo??? Pensava ela cada vez mais curiosa e a garota tava "puts da vida" vai atrás dele.

Garota001- escuta aqui seu imbecil, eu não sou garçonete!!! E Kai se vira a ela.

Kai- eu sei, mas o eu não via outro modo de tirar você de perto deles!!!! E a garota fica meio corada e abre um leve sorriso.

Garota- eu sou Daniele!!!

Kai- eu sou...

Daniele- eu sei quem você é Kai!!!

Kai- quer tomar algo comigo???

Daniele- claro!!! Na hora um olhar de raiva se forma em Hilary, isso não é nada do que vem por aí.

Hilary- tenho que ir embora!!!

Tyson- já??? Ó.Ò eu queria ficar mais!!!

Hilary- pode ficar, depois você volta com os demolition!!!

Tyson- demoro!!! E sai, estava tudo bem até que algumas horas depois um alarme de carro é disparado.

Tala- parece ser o seu Kai!!! E todos vão lá fora e vêem um camaro ano 69, vermelho metálico, com rodas aro 20, calota cinco pontas mas... todo arranhado, com os pneus furados, como todos os vidros quebrados, o interior todo destruído volante, banco, o que imaginar.

Kai- AAAAHHHH, FILHO DA PUT...!!!

Tyson- tadinho do carro!!! T.T

Tala- ah é, a Hilary é mais perigosa do que pensei!!!!

Kai- ELA É LOUCA!!!! EU VOU MATAR AQUELA DESGRAÇADA!!!

Ray- se controla...

Kai- "ME CONTROLAR"??? OLHA O QUE ELA FEZ NO MEU CARRO???

Ray- como você sabe que foi ela???

Kai- E QUEM MAIS SERIA???? SÓ PODE SER AQUELA LUNÁTICA!!!!!! E sai correndo, chegando ao hotel...

Kai- por favor em que quarto está Hilary Tathibana???

Gerente- quarto 62!!!

Kai- obrigado!!!

Gerente- posso perguntar o motivo???

Kai- eu sou o "namorado" dela!!!

Gerente- ahhhh, pode ir!!!! E Kai sobe, mas ela estava no bar do hotel conversando com Johnny ((ah, se o Kai visse isso ele estaria ferrado))

Hilary- mas é um idiota...

Johnny- eu te disse,mas sério que você fez isso no carro dele???

Hilary- e foi pouco!!!

Johnny- eu queria ter visto a cara dele!!!!!!

Hilary- eu vou dormir até a vista Johnny!!!

Johnny- até mais Hilary!!!!! E ela vai até seu quarto, e derrepente Kai aparece.

Kai- boa noite Hilary!!!!

Hilary- o que você esta fazendo aqui???

Kai- porque fez aquilo???

Hilary- aquilo o que??? se fazendo de desentendida.

Kai- que vê pensa que é inocente???

Hilary- ficou triste??? Pergunta com frieza.

Kai- era meu carro afinal!!! Responde com mais frieza ainda.

Hilary- o que tem na sua mão???

Kai- só uma coisa, ou você achou mesmo que eu ia deixar quieto???

Hilary- e o que seria de tão importante???

Kai- a única coisa que te impediria de você competir em um campeonato!!!! Os olhos da Hilary na hora se encheram de raiva.

Hilary- me devolve!!!

Kai- até logo Hilary!!!! E vai saindo.

Hilary- ah não volta aqui!!!! E pula nele.

Kai- você que começou!!!!!! E a empurra, ela cai com tudo no chão

Hilary- porque está fazendo isso??? e começa a fingir choro.

Kai- eu te ajudo a levantar!!! E ajuda ela.

Hilary- obrigado!!! Mas Hilary fica séria, e vê um telefone desses antigos, pesado pra caramba, e bate com tudo na cabeça dele.

Kai- AAAARRRGGGHHH, VOCÊ É LOUCA????? QUER SABER VAI SE DANAR!!!!! E vai jogar a beyblade dela pela janela.

Hilary- NÃO FAÇA ISSO!!!! Ò.Ó ela que naturalmente iria impedir pulando nele, ele se desequilibra, e acabam caindo no chão, Hilary fica sobre Kai, juntinhos quase boca a boca, Kai fica olhando nela, no olho, eles param para aquele momento. Kai pega a mão e coloca na cintura dela quando iam se beijar, Hilary olha sua beyblade pertinho da janela prestes a cair, um olha para outro e correm depressa, mas se atrapalham, e a beyblade de Hilary cai de uma altura de 5 andares.

Kai- ainda dá pra pegar!!!! Mas um caminhão passa por de cima deixando a beyblade dela em pedaços.

Hilary- O.O não pode ser!!!! E olha com ódio para o Kai.

Kai- estamos quites!!!! E sai.

Hilary- agora sim Kai, você vai me pagar!!!! Você mexeu com quem não devia!!!!

Bem agora Kai irritou a Hilary de vez, ela quer o coro dele!!!! e pelo jeito acho bom ele se cuidar!!!! Quero agradecer a Akai hoshi que mais uma vez me ajudou nessa fics!!!!!


	13. pague a aposta

Vamos nessa, eu to estigada, eu vou fazer essa fics a todos que amam minhas fics e as pessoas que apenas gosta também ganha um beijo!!!! SMACK!!!!

Resumo- bem, começou o jogo de ciúmes, mas parece que o negocio tá feio, após Hilary destruir o carro do Kai e o Kai destruir a beyblade da Hilary!!!!! Repito "tirem as crianças do PC, porque o treco vai ferver!!!"

No dia seguinte, todos estavam no aeroporto, mas nem todos iam.

Ray- mas Kai o que vai ficar fazendo aqui???

Kai- eu vou consertar meu carro!!!!

Tala- tudo bem, mas anda logo temos que treinar!!!

Kai- eu estou sem beyblade lembra???

Tala- tá legal!!!! Vamos, até a vista Kai!!! Eles estavam indo até que Ray fala.

Ray- Kai, olha quem esta atrás de você!!!

Kai- quem??? Na mesma hora Tyson fala.

Tyson- Hilary olha quem esta atrás de você!!!! E os dois se viram no mesmo tempo, mas estavam tão perto que "chocaram" os lábios resultando num rápido celinho, mas um olha para o outro com desprezo e cada um segue seu caminho, para o desgosto de todos a sua volta, mas...

Keith- como assim não vai com a gente??? ((Hilary também não vai??? O.o))

Hilary- não tenho alguns assuntos pendentes aqui!!!!! Mas eu vou encontrar vocês sem falta eu prometo!!!

Keith- tá legal se cuida!!!

Hilary- você também amiga!!!!

Keith- posso te fazer uma pergunta???

Hilary- claro!!!!

Keith- você realmente o ama??? E Hilary responde com frieza.

Hilary- não!!!!

Keith- então não tem problema!!! Deixe isso de lado!!!! E as duas se abraçam e todos vão embora. Mais tarde Kai vai até a oficina ver o seu carro, mas o carro não era sua prioridade.

Kai pensa- "porque será que ela ficou???", tempo depois ele vai jantar no restaurante, e de todos os restaurantes da Rússia ele foi jantar no mesmo em que Hilary estava mas, não sozinha.

Johnny- eu já volto Hilary!!!!

Hilary- claro!!!! E Hilary esperando Johnny, e de repente Kai se aproxima dá mesa que Hilary estava.

Kai- O que você está fazendo aqui????

Hilary- Jantando não está vendo??? ¬¬

Kai- Bem aqui???

Hilary- Não lá em Paris ¬¬XXXX Com isso Kai senta-se à mesa que Hilary estava.

Hilary- Eu estou acompanhada, sabia!?! ò.ó

Kai- È!?!...com quem???

Hilary- Pra que você quer saber???? Você nem vai ficar aqui mesmo!

Kai- Agora que você falou isso eu vou ficar...

Hilary- Kai seu...

Kai- Fofo? Maravilhoso? Gostoso? Lindão? Galã de novela? Deus grego? – Fala debochando

Mas Hilary não responde porque Johnny chega bem na hora.

Johnny- Hilary, o que o Kai esta fazendo aqui?

Hilary- Ele sentou aqui e não quer mais sair ò.ó

Kai só olha para Johnny com aquele modo que deixa qualquer um com medo. Johnny entende o recado de Kai e fala:

Johnny- Bom acho que vocês têm muito que conversar, depois nos se encontramos Hilary. – E sai de lá.

Hilary- Olha o que você fez ò.ó

Kai- Te fiz um favor isso sim!

Hilary- È? Posso saber qual????ò.ó

Kai- Te despachei de um babaca igual aquele ¬¬

Hilary- E você, acha que você é o que?¬¬

Kai- Lindo,gostoso, o tesão da mulherada!

Hilary- ¬¬XXXX

Kai- Então quer jantar comigo???

Hilary- Fazer o que!?!...você espantou meu par mesmo.

Os dois jantaram mas mesmo assim um provocava o outro, até que foi divertido os dois acharam! Na hora de ir embora...

Hilary- Bom vou embora, tchau Kai...

Kai- Não quer que eu vá com você? Você sabe é perigoso! ((hummm...me parece que Kai esta amolecendo ò-ó9 ))

Hilary- O que esta havendo Kai??? Não lembra que nos estamos separados???

Kai- Claro que sim Ò.Ó

Hilary- Então porque ta querendo ir comigo???? – Hilary se faz de difícil.

Kai- Eu só fui gentil! ¬¬

Hilary- Ta bom então venha comigo.

O dois vão para o hotel Hilary sobe para o seu quarto e Kai vai para sua mansão. No dia seguinte, Kai estava vendo algumas coisas para sua nova beyblade, e Hilary entre todas as lojas do mundo entra na mesma.

Kai- anda me seguindo???

Hilary- é porque não vivo sem você!!!! Falando em sarcasmo.

Kai- ora obrigado!!!

Hilary- ¬¬XXX, você é ridículo!!!

Kai- muitas não acham isso!!!!

Hilary- você é sempre modesto ou eu tive sorte???

Kai- e então vamos se acertar de uma vez, ou vai ficar nesse joguinho???

Hilary- desde quando você se importa???

Kai- nunca disse que não me importava!!!

Hilary- vou ser sincera, eu te vi aqui, e fiquei pensando em muitas coisas para dizer...

Kai- tipo o que???

Hilary- tipo, eu estava com saudades, eu senti sua falta, mas decidi em algo melhor!!!

Kai- mal espero para ouvir!!!

Hilary- "eu quero que você se dane"!!!

Kai- eu não pensaria em algo melhor!!! Falando com deboche.

Hilary- que bom que gostou...

Kai- você é sempre sádica assim ou tive sorte??? E os dois foram se aproximando lentamente mas Hilary...

Hilary- o que você ainda esta fazendo aqui????

Kai- creio que não é da sua conta!!!!

Hilary- está sozinho????

Kai- porque quer saber???

Hilary- nada não, curiosidade...

Kai- a curiosidade matou o gato...

Hilary- no meu caso não seria "gata"???

Kai- eu ainda não decidi isso!!! vai fazer alguma coisa mais tarde???

Hilary- ainda não decidi, mas se for sair com alguém não seria com você!!!!

Kai- sua boca diz isso!!!!

Hilary- que bom que você viu isso!!! Mas Kai se aproxima lentamente de Hilary e fala.

Kai- e seu coração??? mas sabe o pior??? é que eu sinto a mesma coisa, até logo!!! E dá um leve beijo no rosto da Hilary e sai.

No dia seguinte é Hilary novamente encontra Kai.

Hilary- bom dia Kai!!!

Kai- bom dia!!! Posso perguntar o que...

Hilary- o que estou fazendo aqui???? Bem você destruiu minha beyblade!!!

Kai- ou destruía agora, ou no campeonato daria no mesmo, então achei melhor destruir você no campeonato!!! E entrega uma pequena caixa para ela.

Hilary- eu não quero nada que venha de você!!!!

Kai- mas o que foi que eu te fiz de tão grave???? Além é claro, de te chamar de "vadia"???

Hilary- você acha pouco???

Kai- para isso o que está acontecendo é???

Hilary- você me magoou...

Kai- porque eu te xinguei está certa, agi errado...

Hilary- não é só isso...

Kai- e o que mais????

Hilary- a sua lista!!!!

Kai- Hilary deixa de ser infantil...

Hilary- infantil??? ò.ó

Kai- é infantil sim, você é a única garota no mundo, que fica brava com o namorado por ele ser fiel, isso é novo...

Hilary- mas vai dizer que não existiu outras antes de mim???

Kai- claro, assim como você, não me venha com essa que eu fui o seu primeiro namorado...

Hilary- não, mas é diferente...

Kai- no que é diferente???

Hilary- tudo é diferente, vive cercado por pessoas... mas Kai interrompe.

Kai- do que está falando??? Olhe a sua volta, está vendo alguém??? E Hilary apenas fala.

Hilary- não...

Kai- isso não tem nada haver, e não tem ninguém e pela primeira vez na vida, estou vendo que as coisas são fáceis, porque você está dificultando???

Hilary- é porque, nunca vai dar certo, somos totalmente diferentes...

Kai- mas claro que somos diferentes, vivemos em mundos diferentes, eu sei, mas se for ficar ligando pra isso a vida passa e você nem vê, e olha que é eu te falando isso!!!

Hilary- foi coisas que eu soube...

Kai- e o que você soube??? Já perdendo a paciência.

Hilary- bem começando... fui informada como você conheceu os bladebreakers...

Kai- você e o mundo já sabem...

Hilary- você era de uma gangue...

Kai- só isso???

Hilary- você traiu eles quando ouve o primeiro campeonato...

Kai- vai ficar me julgando???

Hilary- eu sempre fui, a menina exemplar do colégio, boas notas, só andar com pessoas corretas...

Kai- "pessoas corretas"???

Hilary- é pessoas corretas, pessoas boas, pessoas que não tem a coragem de machucar os outros...

Kai- escuta você não está falando coisa com coisa, pra falar a verdade você não falou nada com nexo... será que você não percebe que eu te quero??? E Hilary fica surpresa com o que acaba de ouvir.

Hilary- o que???

Kai- decida, quer continuar comigo???

Hilary- eu quero que você cumpra...

Kai- com o que???

Hilary- eu acertei a pedra!!!! E aquilo cai que nem bomba no garoto.

Kai- tudo bem!!!! Apenas paga o que estava comprando e vai embora, segundos depois Hilary vai atrás.

Hilary- Kai... mas ela não o encontra mais.

Agora minha gente boa acho que o fim, mas vamos deixar para ver mais bye...

Bem não devo poupar os elogios a akai hoshi, porque ela escreveu a maioria desse cap, ela me ajudou pacas!!!! Beiju miga e brigadão mesmo!!!!!

Mandem reviews!!!!


	14. e começa a união!

Para varia mais um pouco, eu tenho que agradecer e muito a Akai, mas dessa vez eu vou coloca-la como parceira na fics porque o que ela fez nessas fics "não tá no gibi", ela me ajuda um monte, então não é mais fics da Anamatéia e tb a fics da Akai Hoshi!!! BJS MIGA!!!!!

Resumo- bem, parece que acabou mesmo, depois de muito joguinho,((preparem as tochas e as pedras!!!!!)) Hilary por fim dá um fora em Kai, veremos a seguir.

Kai estava em seu quarto pensando que devia de vez esquecer Hilary, já que ela deu aquele fora nele, ele tinha dito que não era isso que iria atrapalhar ele, mas na verdade não sabia bem o que queria...

Amanheceu o dia na Rússia, e na mansão de Kai, Sophia foi até o quarto de Kai, viu tudo revirado, Kai estava na cama dormindo e ao lado dele uma única foto, ele se senta ao lado do garoto, mas não o acorda. Ela sabia que aquilo não deveria estar acontecendo, eles se gostavam tanto mas estão separados, e com certeza os dois estavam sofrendo muito, apesar deles negar isso, dava pra ver no olhar dos dois quando se encontravam, a maneira em que se evitavam, como sempre dizem não se esquece pessoas importantes da noite pro dia. Sophia sabendo que os dois ainda se gostavam teve uma idéia em sua cabeça para ajudar os pombinhos.

Kai abriu os olhos e viu Sophia sentada na cama olhando as fotos.

Kai- oi!

Sophia- oi Kai, bom dia!

Kai- bom dia, Sophia o que você esta olhando????

Sophia- olhando essa foto, vocês dois fazem um belo casal!!!!

Kai- é melhor eu queimar isso do que ficar olhando!

Sophia- não seja bobo, você ainda gosta dela não é??? Kai ficou em silêncio com a pergunta de Sophia.

Sophia- pelo seu silêncio acho que é um sim!

Kai- você acertou, eu não sei mais o que fazer Sophia, eu gosto mesmo dela, mas ela me deu um fora!!!!

Sophia- então sabe o que você faz???

Kai- o que??o.õ

Sophia- evita o máximo ela.

Kai- você acha que vai dar certo???

Sophia- tenta fazer isso Kai, você vai ver que ela volta pra ti rapidinho!

Kai- mas ela disse que me odeia, Sophia!!!

Sophia- tu caiu nessa??? Ela não te odeia, e é claro que ela gosta de ti, como sempre falam não esquece a pessoa que você ama na noite pro dia Kai...

Kai – é pode ser...

Sophia- toda menina não agüenta que nenhum garoto a evite meu querido, faz isso que eu te garanto que ela vai voltar pra você.

Kai- e se não voltar????

Sophia- aí é "outros 500", faça isso e vê o que vai acontecer!!!! Se não parte pra outra, não fique se amarrando nela se ela não te quiser!!!!!

Kai- é mesmo, muito obrigado Sophia, não sei o que faria sem você!

Sophia- essa é fácil, você não faria nada, você não vive sem mim – brinca Sophia.

Kai- que modéstia...

Sophia- aprendi com o melhor!

Kai- é, isso você tem razão! – brinca Kai.

Sophia- que bom que você se animo.

Kai- graças a você.

Sophia- hahahahaha...esse é meu dever x).

Kai- mais uma coisa!!!

Sophia- o que???

Kai- não fale isso pra ninguém!!!

Sophia- ¬¬' claro, não vou manchar sua reputação!!!!

Kai- o quer dizer com isso????

Sophia- nada não!!!!rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs

Kai- tá legal, agora sai daqui!!!

Sophia- olha o jeito comigo!!! ò.ó

Kai- eu quero trocar de roupa!!!

Sophia- quem vê pensa!!! Recolhendo as coisa que estavam jogadas.

Kai- quem vê pensa o que???

Sophia- Kai eu já vi você com bem menos roupa!!!

Kai- o////o SOPHIA!!!!!

Sophia- hahahahaha, anda se troque!!!!

Kai- dá licença!!!!

Sophia- credo menino!!!! Eu já to saindo!!!

Kai- obrigado!!!! E sai do quarto, mais tarde...

Sophia- onde vai????

Kai- comprar a passagem para o Japão, tá quase começando o campeonato...

Sophia- já vai??? Dizia ela triste.

Kai- vou te falar uma coisa, se soubessem que eu sou tão puxa-saco e dependente de você, minha reputação de "o nojento que não precisa de ninguém" iria para o espaço!!!!!

Sophia- tirando a parte, "que você quer esconder que eu te criei, que sou praticamente sua mãe, e que você tem vergonha que descubram", essa foi a coisa mais bonita que alguém já me disse!!!!

Kai- que bom que gostou estava ensaiando isso há tempos!!!!!

Sophia- seu metido nojento!!!

Kai- até depois!!!!

Sophia- se cuida!!!!

Kai vai até o aeroporto, compra a passagem para o Japão marcada para à tarde, Kai vai até um restaurante almoçar, quando olha na televisão...

TV- estamos aqui com Sr. Dickinson, para esclarecer o fato do "roubo das feras bit"!!!! Sr. Dickinson já tem conta de quantas feras bit foram roubadas???

Kai pensa- feras bit roubadas???

Sr. Dickinson- até onde sei, restam muito poucas, mas todos os lutadores que vieram pro Japão tiveram as feras bit roubadas, e dou um alerta, vocês que ainda tem suas feras bit protejam-na quem está fazendo isso não tem boas intenções!!!!

Kai- Hilary!!!

Ele sai do local depressa, e não muito longe, Hilary estava cercada por quatro pessoas de preto, que queriam sua fera bit!!!!

Cara001- me entrega a sua fera bit, e você não se machuca!!!!

Hilary- fica longe de mim!!!!

Cara002- então não temos escolha!!!! E vão avançar nela.

Hilary- SOCORRO!!!! Quando o cara vai bater na Hilary, Kai impede o magrinho com um soco.

Kai- sai de perto dela!!!!

Cara001- peguem ele!!!! E os quatro o cercam, e começa uma troca de socos e chutes, mas Kai surpreende e começa a assustar os magrinhos, que vão embora.

Cara002- você me paga!!!! E sai correndo.

Kai- você tá legal???

Hilary- estou sim, e você???

Kai- tô bem!!!

Hilary- pegaram a Dranzer???

Kai- não!!!

Hilary- que bom, fiquei preocupada com você!!!!

Kai- vamos sair daqui!!!

Hilary- temos que falar com o Tyson e os outros, para ver bem o que aconteceu!!!!

Tempo depois os demolition boys chegam na Rússia, e logo encontram com Kai e Hilary!!!

Ray- vocês estão bem???

Hilary- estamos sim, mas vieram uns caras que queriam a fera bit!!! Mas tem um problema...

Ray- qual???

Hilary- eu não tenho fera bit!!!

Tala- estão pegando todos os bit chip, sendo fera bit ou não!!!

Spencer- pegaram todas as nossas feras bit!!!

Tala- pegaram a Dranzer???

Kai- ainda não!!!! E com certeza não vai demorar muito para eles virem pegar ela!!!!

Bryan- se soubéssemos quem está por trás disso!!!!

Kai- eu tenho uma suspeita!!!!

Spencer- quem???

Kai- quem mais seria, só pode ser o Boris!!!!

Ray- Boris??? Será???

Kai- quase certeza, um dia no colégio militar, Boris apareceu lá!!!

Tala- mas o que ele queria???

Kai- eu não sei!!! Acho que temos que passar na abadia!!!!

Bryan- mas porque, ela foi interditada faz muito tempo!!!!!

Kai- por isso mesmo!!!!!

Ray- eu vou com vocês!!!!

Kai- tala e Bryan levem a Hilary até a mansão...

Hilary- eu vou com você!!!!

Ray- é mais seguro pra você ficar na mansão!!!!

Bryan- é mais se for o Boris que está por trás disso, só vocês três não vão dar conta dos guarda que com certeza ele vai ter!!!!

Kai- para isso tenho uma equipe perfeita!!!!!

Quem é essa equipe, não perca!!!!!

Oiiiiiiiiiii, essa demorou mais completei, aleluia, abraços a Aki Hiwatari, ao carrerinha, ao D. gledys, a fran, e a quem não pode faltar... AKAI HOSHI!!! ABRAÇO, BJS, FUI!!!!


	15. vamos salvar as feras bit

Antes quero mandar beijus, a minha mais nova miga, Hana , lemmie, que são demais, amei vocês!!!! E beijos a todos!!! Que me amam!!!! ;-P

Resumo- bem, um monte de fera bit foi roubada, e Kai suspeita que é Boris está por trás disso, então vamos começar ação depressa!!!!! Vamos nessa!!!!

E a equipe de Kai chega, seus amigos do colégio militar, e já começam um plano.

Leon- bem vamos ver, Hilary ligue para o Tyson, para ver como foi tudo!!!! Faz esse favor!!!

Hilary- certo!!!! E vai telefonar.

Doug- todas as feras bit foram roubadas!!! Tá loco!!!

Cody- temos que dar um jeito de distrair os guardas!!!! Se tiver algum!!!

Jamal- deixe comigo!!!

Spencer- eu ajudo então!!!!

Jamal- beleza irmão!!!!

Leon- assim que chegarmos lá, eu vou hakear, o sistema para descobrir o que está acontecendo!!! Para depois atacarmos com um plano perfeito!!!!

Matt- posso ir e instalar, eu sei fazer isso!!!!

Leon- então tá Jamal e Spencer vão junto com você!!! Assim que terminar de instalar vasa de lá!!!

Matt- pode deixar!!!

Kai- quando???

Leon- quanto antes melhor!!!!

Kai- hoje à noite!!!

Leon- ótimo!! E Hilary chega.

Hilary- os bladebreakers... foram seqüestrados!!!!

Kai- o que????

Hilary- todas as equipes principais!!! Bladebreakers, White tigers, all- stars...

Leon- então pelo que tudo indica...

Tala- nós somos os próximos!!!!

Leon- é!!!

Spencer- ferrou!!!

Bryan- temos que agir depressa!!!!!

Ray- por volta das 22:00!!!

Kai- certo!!!

Mais tarde, Hilary encontra Kai sozinho, e vai conversar com ele.

Hilary- oi...

Kai- não é hora de briga!!!!

Hilary- não é que eu queria agradecer, por ter me salvado naquela hora!!!!

Kai- não foi nada!!!!

E os dois ficam naquele silêncio.

Ray- Kai... vamos!!!

Kai- vamos!!! E Kai ia indo, mas Hilary o chama.

Hilary- Kai!!!! Se cuida!!!! E dá um leve beijo no rosto.

Kai- você também!!! E sai.

Eles vão para a abadia e logo vê uns guardas na entrada!!!!!

Ray- pelo jeito você estava certo!!!!

Kai- Jamal, Spencer, sabem o que fazer??? E Spencer e Jamal chegam perto doa guardas.

Jamal- espere meu sinal!!!

Spencer- qual sinal??? E Jamal de mansinho chega bem perto dos guardas e deu um berro, os guardas vão pegar o Jamal, Spencer pega os dois e já da um jeito.

Enquanto isso dentro da abadia, Boris que havia seqüestrado as equipes principais de beyblade.

Tyson- me solta seu nojento!!!!

Boris- dobre a língua pra falar comigo, seu pivete!!!!

Tyson- se você não sabe, tem gente solta ainda, e eles vão ferrar você!!!!

Boris- não sabe o medo que tenho de vocês!!!! É até bom que venha, porque falta poucas feras bit, para a beyblade titanium!!!!

Tyson- beyblade titanium??

Boris- dessa vez não vou cometer esse erro de novo!!! De falar a vocês todo o meu plano!!!

Tyson- devolve minha Dragoon!!!

Boris- a Dragoon esta em boas mãos!!!

Guarda 001- temos visitas!!!

Boris- bom, pelo jeito só falta a Dranzer!!!

Guarda001- sim senhor!!!

Boris- peguem eles!!! E um monte de guardas vão atrás dos garotos, Spencer e Jamal estavam lá fora esperando, e alguns guardas os surpreendem.

Spencer- acha que podem com a gente???

Jamal- acho que sim!!! E aponta para mais um tanto de guardas que o cercavam.

Spencer- merda!!!! e os guardas o prendem, enquanto isso dentro da abadia.

Ray- Matt tá demorando demais!!!!

Matt- acha que isso é fácil?ò.Ó

Ray- desculpe!!!! Falta muito???

Matt- quase lá!!!!

Kai- porque a demora???

Matt- eu não demoraria se vocês não ficassem me enchendo o saco, então calem a boca!!!!ò.ó

Ray e Kai- que tipo!!!!

Matt- obrigado!!!! E continuava seu trabalho até que umas vozes começa a se aproximar do lugar onde eles estavam.

Kai- acho que tá vindo alguém!!!!

Matt- se tá querendo me acalmar tá se saindo muito bem!!!! ficando nervoso.

Kai- anda!!!!!!

Matt- Pará com isso, eu não to conseguindo!!!!!

Kai- sai daí!!!! E empurra Matt para o lado e termina de fazer o serviço.

Matt- a imagem está para chegar agora!!!! E Leon na mansão.

Leon- pronto, temos imagem!!!

Hilary- como eles estão????

Leon- até agora tudo bem!!!! mas não se preocupe eu tenho uma arma secreta!!!!

Hilary- arma secreta???? O.o

Leon- rsrsrsrs... é!!!!!

Voltando a abadia.

Kai- vamos embora daqui!!!!

Boris- vão a algum lugar????

Ray- Boris???

Boris- não o papai Noel!!!!

Ray- já não está muito velho para fazer piadas????

Boris- você vai adorar essa!!!! TIREM ESSE VIRA-LATA DAQUI!!!!

Matt- corre!!!! E os 3 saem correndo, mas não demora muito e os guardas os pegam.

Boris- onde está a Dranzer????

Kai- não está comigo!!!!

Boris- vamos ver então, levem-nos daqui!!!!

Ray- me solta seu filho da p...!!!!!

Boris- olha a boca seu moleque!!!! E dá um tapa na cara do Ray, logo em seguida os jogam os 3 em umas celas que logo ao lado estavam os bladebreakers.

Tyson- como é bom ver vocês!!!!

Ray- como saímos daqui????

Tyson- eu tentei de tudo e nada!!!!

Matt- o que vocês estão aqui???? Falando para Doug, Cody, Spencer e Jamal.

Doug- plantando bananeira!!!

Matt- ¬¬

Cody- tem que lembrar que temos, mais o Bryan, o Leon, o Tala, soltos!!!

Kai- estamos ferrados!!!!

Tyson- eles pegaram a Dranzer??? Kai pensou um pouco.

Kai- não, está no meu bolso!!!!

Tyson- fale baixo!!!!! E imediatamente um guarda vem e pega o Kai delicadamente.

Guarda001- o mestre Boris está te chamando!!!!

Ray- Kai, como pode ser tão burro, "está no meu bolso"!!!!!!

E o guarda estava levando Kai até Boris, estava passando por um corredor e ele empurra o guarda com toda a força em umas das paredes.

Guarda001- como ousa!!!! E avança em Kai, mas ele se esquiva e bate a cabeça do guarda na parede e desmaia, Kai pega a arma e volta até onde estavam os bladers presos.

Ray- Kai????

Kai- como pode ser tão burro????

Ray- deixa pra lá!!! e todos saem.

Spencer- vamos embora!!!

Tyson- não sem a dragoon!!!

Jamal- oh irmão, já estamos aqui mesmo, vamos destruir e pegar os bicho, é ou não é???

Spencer- é isso aí irmão!!!

Max- e então vamos nessa???

Matt- demoro!!!

Lee- vamos acabar com esses desgraçados!!!! E todos vão correndo até onde ficavam os laboratórios.

Continua...


	16. nasce titanium parte 01

Resumo- bem e que começa a ação, os demolition com a ajuda dos amigos de Kai do colégio militar, foram até abadia, para ajudar os bladers que foram seqüestrados, Kai usa um plano e consegue libertar todos, agora eles vão recuperar suas feras bits que estão sendo usadas para uma beyblade super poderosa, a "beyblade titanium", o que será essa beyblade e o que tem ela de tão poderosa???

E foram todos recuperar suas feras bit, enquanto isso Boris falava para Brooklin.

Boris- fique atento, até que a beyblade fique pronta!!!!

Brooklin- sim senhor!!!! E Boris sai, Brooklin fica vigiando a beyblade, e derrepente Mistel aparece e dá um soco em Brooklin.

Mistel- e em pensar que eu te considerava meu amigo!!!!

Brooklin- você acha que pode comigo menino???? E devolve o soco em Mistel e Ray chega na hora.

Ray- pode parar Brooklin!!!!

Brooklin- não chegue perto de mim!!!! Se não eu o mato!!!!

Ray- vai em frente, eu nem gosto dele, pode matar!!!!!!

Brooklin- os demolition boys estão te dando mau exemplo!!!

Ray- eu não pedi sua opinião!!!!!

Brooklin- você me paga!!!!! E Brooklin avança em Ray que facilmente esquiva e dá um chute na cara de Brooklin que desmaia na hora, Ray olha a beyblade e na hora sente que a beyblade é muito poderosa.

Ray- nossa!!!!! E pega a beyblade e sai dali.

Kai- oi Boris!!!! Aparece no laboratório de Boris que fica surpreso.

Boris- como saiu de lá??

Kai- eu tenho meus meios!!!!

Boris- você sempre foi um marginal!!!

Kai- vamos cortar o papo, onde estão as feras bit???

Boris- porque eu falaria para você????

Kai- porque se não falar, eu vou explodir esse lugar!!!!!

Boris- você não faria isso!!!!

Kai- faria sim!!!! Você não disse que eu sou marginal???

Boris- e sabe o que tem que ser feito com os marginais???

Kai- o que???? falando com sarcasmo.

Boris- nós damos uma lição!!!! E na hora pega uma escopeta e atira em Kai que por pouco não leva um tiro.

Kai- cacet...

Boris- agora não está mais tão boca dura!!!!! E começa a atirar em direção a Kai que desvia, e sai depressa, porque Boris não quer economizar bala ou cartucho que seja.

Kai- você é louco Boris!!!!! E Kai olha para os lados e não acha ninguém, e quando vai voltando Boris dá um golpe com a escopeta bem na cara do Kai ((auch!)).

Boris- não sabe quanto tempo esperei por isso!!! E mira bem na cabeça do Kai e quando estas prestes e atirar, uma mão forte puxa a escopeta para o lado, que desvia o tiro.

Carter- eu te disse que se encostasse nele de novo, você iria se arrepender!!!! E dá um soco em Boris.

Boris- você de novo, seu militar de meia tigela!!!!! Dessa vez eu não vou usar meus guardas!!!! e vai pegar a escopeta de novo mas é detido por um 38 apontado em sua cabeça.

Carter- agora não está mais tão boca dura!!!! E outra coisa, se quer bater na cabeça de alguém, é assim que se faz!!!!! E dá um golpe com a arma e Boris desmaia.

Kai- o que está fazendo aqui??? E Carter ajuda Kai a levantar.

Carter- eu estou desapontado, você precisa de mais 1 ano na academia militar, não aprendeu nada!!!

Kai- como sabia???

Carter- Leon me chamou!!!! Novamente vocês fazem um plano ridículo assim como fizeram da academia cro cop!!!!

Kai- cale a boca, você os avisou!!!!!

Carter- só pra ver como vocês são burros!!! Pega!!!! E dá o 38 para o Kai.

Kai- porque eu fico com essa??? O.ó

Carter- tá brincando né??? ò.ó

Kai- não!!!!

Carter- o moleque mimado!!!! E dá a escopeta para o Kai.

Kai- obrigado!!!!

Carter- vamos!!!! E eles vão até o saguão da abadia, e os guardas haviam prendido a maioria dos bladers novamente, só os "quentes" que estavam soltos. ((gente boa, "quente" quer dizer, os inteligentes, beleza!!))

Ray- Kai, você tá legal???

Kai- to legal cadê os outros???

Ray- alguns foram pegos!!!!

Kai- e as feras bit???

Ray- ainda não sabemos!!!!

Carter- vamos nos separar e procurar as feras bit!!!!

Ray- boa idéia!!!!

Carter- então tá gordinho (Cody), pé grande (Spencer), gueixa (Ray), vamos por aqui!!!

Ray- era assim no colégio???

Todos- todo o dia!!!! ¬¬

E eles se separam e vão procurar as feras bit!! Enquanto isso na mansão de Kai.

Hilary- eu não agüento mais ficar aqui!!!!

Leon- mas não é seguro pra você ir!!!!

Hilary- é e seguro eles estarem lá?? temos que ir também!!!

Bryan- concordo com a menina, temos que ir lá!!!!

Tala- vamos de uma vez!!!!

Leon- que se dane, vamos embora!!!!! E vão eles para a abadia também, lá dentro quando o grupo de Carter acha as feras bit.

Carter- é essas moedinhas???

Ray- são "moedinhas" muito poderosas!!!!

Carter- que seja!!!! E arrebenta o vidro.

Ray- vamos pegar e dar o fora daqui!!!!!

Carter- ah se eu tivesse algumas bombinhas aqui!!!

Ray- O.O

Cody- não liga é normal!!!!!! Falando para o Ray espantado.

Ray- "normal"???

Cody- é que você não sabe o que a gente fazia pra tentar se livrar dele!!!

Ray- O.O

Carter- pare com isso Cody, se não já vaio mofar na pista!!! O que o menino vai pensar de mim!!!

Ray- que isso imagina se eu vou pensar mal de você!!!

Brooklin- deixem as feras bit onde estão!!!!!

Carter- eu não tenho medo de você criança!!!!

Brooklin- mas deveria ter velhote!!!!

Carter- ò.Ó velhote???? Agora você vai ver com quantos paus se faz uma canoa!!!! E vai para de cima de Brooklin, mas Brooklin com uma arma de choque aplica em Carter.

Brooklin- eu te disse que deveria ter medo!!! E Kai aparece atrás de Brooklin.

Kai- eu disse que quando nos encontrarmos de novo, ia ser sem beyblade!!!! E dá um soco em Brooklin.

Brooklin- você vai se arrepender Kai!!! E quando vai dar um choque em Kai, Kai aponta a escopeta na cabeça de Brooklin.

Kai- acho melhor não!!!!

Brooklin- você não seria capaz!!!

Kai- você não me conhece!!!! E Kai fica encarando Brooklin.

Brooklin- atira, ou é covarde???

Kai- cale essa boca!!!!! E dá um soco em Brooklin que desmaia.

Carter- vamos embora!!!!!! E uma sombra avança em Ray.

Ray- o que é isso???

Doug- você tá legal cara??? Era Connie que pega a beyblade que estava com Ray.

Connie- bem já que Brooklin está indisposto, eu vou estrear a beyblade titanium!!!!! LET IT RIP!!!!! E lança a beyblade...

Continua... não percam o penúltimo capitulo!!!!

Beijos a todas as minha migas, que eu amo de mais, se for ficar falando o nome de cada uma vou ficar um ano!!!! Então beiju a todas!!!!!! E também beiju a todos meus migos, que também amo demais!!!! e a máfia é claro, a aliança eterna dos temim, que virou teminth e que agora é TemimehT, Sguarbedon, Warshabal, Adorigan e eu Anamatéia!!!!!


	17. nasce titanium parte 02

Resumo- bem depois de muito arranca rabo, Carter aparece e enfrenta Boris, ele conseguem pegar a beyblade titanium, Brooklin até agora só tá se ferrando e vai continuar assim, mas Connie consegue pegar a beyblade e vai usá-la, vamos ao penúltimo capítulo da minha fics!!!!

Connie- cadê os lutadores??? Estão com medo de mim???

Ray- nem pensar, let it rip!!!!! E lança sua beyblade.

Connie- Você não é adversário para mim Ray!!!!

Ray- vou te mostrar!!! E parte pra cima de Connie.

Connie- vamos ver...TITANIUM, ATAQUE RESPLENDOR!!!! E uma enorme fera bit em forma de anjo sai da beyblade e era realmente muito poderoso, e além de atacar sua beyblade, o anjo prende todos com uma espécie de correntes douradas, sem que eles possam se mexer.

Ray- é muito poderosa!!!!!

Carter- esse negocio de fera bit é mais poderoso do que pensei!!!!! Não dá pra se mexer!!!!

Connie- e então mais alguém??? E Boris aparece.

Boris- muito bem minha jovem!!!! E Connie olha de maneira odiosa a Boris.

Connie- quer saber Boris, quero que você vai para o inferno!!!! E prende Boris também.

Boris- traidora!!!!!

Connie- eu dominei totalmente a fera bit, posso fazer o que eu quiser... e ter o que quiser também!!! E já olha para o Kai.

Kai- quem vê pensa!!!!

Connie- onde esta a Dranzer???

Kai- porque eu contaria a você!!!

Connie- porque eu mato a Hilary e você sabe do que sou capaz, você viu o que eu fiz com você, e olha que eu... imagina o que eu faria com a Hilary sendo que eu nem gosto dela, e além do mais ela me atrapalha e muito!!!

Kai- porque está fazendo isso???

Connie- porque eu sei o que eu quero, eu tenho uma meta, e nesse exato momento eu quero a Dranzer!!!! Onde ela está??? E Kai fica em silencio absoluto.

Boris- você não vai conseguir controlar a beyblade por muito tempo!!!!

Connie- cale a boca velhote!!!! E então Kai não vai falar onde está a Dranzer???

Kai- vai se catar!!!! – os outros começavam a zombar da situação.

Spencer- sortudo, aí Connie se ele não te quer eu quero!!!! Hehehehehehehe

Connie- quieto idiota!!!! E as correntes que seguravam Spencer se apertam.

Jamal- aí libera a gente, mina!!!!

Connie- cale a boca!!! Se não vou partir vocês no meio!!!

Kai- quem é você???

Connie- assim como você!!! Só que mulher no meu caso!!!

Kai- ???????

Connie- também era uma cobaia assim como vocês todos foram!!!! Digo os demolition boys, devem se lembra de mim, uma menininha passeando pelos corredores da abadia!!!!!

Kai- eu não lembro!!!!

Connie- eu sei, maldita black Dranzer!!!! (na primeira temporada que teve aquele caso que ele esqueceu de tudo)

Kai- e o que você quer???

Connie- o que todos querem, poder!!!! Ser a lutadora mais poderosa do mundo!!!!

Ray- se você não sabe todos que queriam ser "o lutador mais poderoso do mundo", sempre acabou se ferrando!!!

Connie- eu sei, porque todos foram patéticos, mas comigo é diferente, porque só falta uma fera bit!!! E encara Kai.

Kai- isso é inútil!!!!!

Connie- então não me resta outra alternativa a não ser te revistar, meu querido!!!! E começa a passar a mão em todo o corpo de Kai, com um baita sorriso malicioso.

Spencer- o sortudo!!!

Jamal- a Dranzer tá comigo!!! Vem revistar eu!!! Hehehehehehehe

Connie- bem até agora nada, mas eu vou dar mais uma procurada!!! e se aproximava cada vez mais, estava prestes a beijar ele.

Hilary- HEI!!!!! Tira suas patas imundas do meu namorado!!!! E lança sua beyblade na titanium que solta todos.

Connie- você de novo Hilary, mas tudo bem, eu vou acabar com você!!!!!

Hilary- vamos ver então!!!! e começa a luta das duas.

Connie- porque quer fazer isso, sabe que não pode me vencer!!!!

Hilary- vamos ver!!!!

Connie- você vai ver queria!!!

Hilary- vamos lá então!!!

As duas lançam suas beyblades e começam a lutar.

Connie- Vai lá TITANIUM!!!! – A fera bit de Connie prende a beyblade de Hilary com um golpe muito forte! Quase fazendo ela ficar sem equilíbrio, mais mesmo assim a beyblade de Hilary gira.

Hilary- Isso não foi nada!!! ATACA ZATEER!!!! – E sai uma Sidra da fera bit, uma espécie de cobra da água!

Connie- Sabe, sua fera bit combina muito com você, é uma cobra igual você!!!!

Hilary- Cala a boca cascavel!!!!

Connie- Olha o vocabulário querida!!!

Hilary- Tenho um ótimo vocabulário pra você, você não me conhece Connie!!!!

Connie- Nem você me conhece, não sabe o que eu sou capaz de fazer com alguém que não gosto!!!!

Hilary- Nossa que medo!!!!

Connie- Pois deveria!!!!

Hilary- ZATEER VAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – A fera bit de Hilary bate com tudo a de Connie, que quase para de girar!!!!

Connie- Mais que merd#!!!!!!

Hilary- Agora não ta tão poderosa assim não é?

Connie- Cala a boca sua vaca!!!!

Hilary- Vem calar vagabunda!!!

Meninos- MEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!! XDDDDDDDDDD

Connie- Calem a bocas seus...- Mais não pode acabar de falar pois a fera bit de Hilary deu mais um ataque nela que quase acaba a luta por aí!!!!

Hilary- Otária!!!

Connie- A minha beyblade ainda esta girando então não fique tão alegre assim, você ainda não ganhou!!!!!

Hilary- Já ganhei muita coisa que você queria mais não tem, e essa luta eu vou ganhar também!!!!!

Connie- Como o que???

Hilary- O Kai por exemplo!!!

Connie- Hora suaaaaaaa...

Hilary- Sortuda – Completa Hilary.

Connie já estava a mil com essa briga, tudo que Hilary falava era verdade isso ela reconhecia, Hilary tinha o Kai, coisa que ela(Connie) queria muito!!!!

Connie- Vou acabar com isso JÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!!

Connie manda sua fera bit não atacar a beyblade de Hilary, mais sim a própria Hilary!!! Hilary é jogada na parede com uma baita força!!!!

Kai- Connie sua vaca!!!!

Connie- Que isso queridinho???? – Fala sarcástica.

Kai vai correndo ver como Hilary estava.

Kai- Hilary, Hilary como você tá???

Hilary se levanta com pouco de dificuldades mais mesmo assim sorrindo.

Hilary- Sabia que de sua parte não iria ser uma luta justa!!!

Connie- Eu faço de tudo pra ganhar garota!!!!

Hilary- Isso não vai ser o bastante para me vencer!!!! E Kai..

Kai- agora você me paga sua vaca!!!! E vai atirar a Dranzer.

Hilary- não...

Kai- esqueça Hilary!!! Eu não vou deixar ela te machucar!!! E Hilary abre um sorriso.

Hilary- mais ela não vai, deixe comigo a luta!!!!

Kai- mas...

Hilary- confie em mim!!!! E dá um beijo em Kai., que ativa de vez a raiva em Connie.

Connie- você me paga Hilary!!!!! E avança a beyblade em Hilary mas Kai a puxa.

Hilary- obrigado!!!! Os dois olharam a beyblade um olhou para o outro.

Kai e Hilary- que se dane!!!!! E Hilary pega a arma com Carter e Kai pega a escopeta e os dois atiram na beyblade titanium que se desfaz por completo.

Connie- vocês esqueceram da outra!!!!! e atira a sua beyblade normal.

Hilary- vai se ferrar piranha!!!!! ZATEER ATACAR!!!!! E a força é tão grande que joga Connie pra longe, e destrói a beyblade dela.

Kai- isso foi bom!!!!

Hilary- vaca!!!! E pega a beyblade dela.

Kai- você tá legal???

Hilary- to ótima!!!

Carter- vamos pegar os outros e sumir daqui!!!!!

Hilary- vamos!!!!! E ele foram libertando os bladers, devolvendo as feras bit...

E bem é o último capítulo agora, vamos mandar beiju a todos!!!!!


	18. que venha o final feliz!

Resumo- bem depois de tudo acabou, a beyblade titanium foi destruída, as feras bit foram entregue aos seus donos, Hilary mostrou que nasceu pra coisa, e os bandidos se ferraram!!!!

E quando ia começar o campeonato.

Keith- Hilary!!!!!

Hilary- fale!!!!

Keith- conheça a nova integrante imega!!! Kênya, minha irmã gêmea!!!!

Hilary- oi, muito prazer!!!! E a garota responde com um baita sorriso.

Kênya- que isso o prazer é todo meu!!!!

E os White tigers vão falar com Ray.

Lee- eu gostei de você ter salvado a gente!!!!

Ray- que isso!!!!

Mariah- você foi muito corajoso!!!!!

Ray- e o Mistel???

Lee- que isso, não existe White tigers sem você!!!! E Ray fica surpreso.

Ray- o que????

Mariah- quer voltar pra equipe???

Lee- vamos, como se nada disso tivesse acontecido!!!

Ray- nossa, eu nem sei o que dizer...

Lee e Mariah- u.u

Ray- mas tenho uma idéia melhor!!!!

Lee- o que???

Ray- porque não pegam a equipe White tigers e enfiam naquele lugar... e com força!!!! Eu sou um demolition boy agora!!!! E sai dali com o ego lá em cima.

Bryan- isso foi novo Ray!!!!

Tala- então vai ficar na nossa equipe!!! Legal!!!!

Ray- eles que vão se ferrar, depois de tudo, aqui oh!!!

Todos- rsrsrsrsrsrsrs

E enquanto isso Kai e Hilary...

Kai- Foi uma luta incrível!!!

Hilary- Obrigada Kai, você me ajudou muito nessa luta!!!

Kai- Eu??? Como???

Hilary- Meu objetivo era ganhar dela, porque se perdesse poderia ti perder!!!

Kai- Que bobagem Hilary, você nunca iria me perder!!! – Fala meio vermelho.

Hilary- Serio???

Kai- Claro u\\\\u

Hilary- Kai me diz...você tem mesmo aquela lista???

Kai- Hilary ainda essa história???

Hilary- eu...só quero saber...

Kai- Claro que não tenho...

Hilary- Desculpa ser tão ciumenta!!! Estraguei tudo entre nós!!!

Kai- Não estrago não!!!

Hilary- Como não???

Kai- Quem tem ciúmes demonstra que gosta da pessoa!!!

Hilary- Kai eu ainda gosto muito de você!!!

Kai- E você acha que eu não gosto de você ???

Hilary- Bem...

Antes que Hilary respondesse Kai pega ela e dá um beijo na boca dela!

Kai- Isso responde minha pergunta????

Hilary- Acho que você deveria responder mais assim! – Brinca Hilary.

Kai- você é quem manda!!!

Hilary- Te amo Kai!!!

Kai- Também te amo!!! E Tyson os chama.

Tyson- Kai, Hilary vamos!!!!!

Hilary- que raiva!!! Some daqui Tyson!!!!

Tyson- o que eu fiz???? Ó.Ò

Kai- vão indo na frente tenho algo pra fazer antes!!!!!

E Sr. Dickinson e Voltaire ficam cara a cara, depois de anos.

Sr. Dickinson- e então Voltaire???? Vamos ser sócios???? – estende a mão para selar a sociedade.

Voltaire- nem pensar!!!!

Sr. Dickinson- por que???

Voltaire- meu neto é que vai ganhar esse campeonato, e a ALB precisa de uma concorrência descente!!!!

Sr. Dickinson- rsrsrsrsrsrs... então vamos ver quem é o melhor!!!!

Voltaire- a partir de agora!!!!

Sr. Dickinson- o Tyson vai acabar com os demolition boys!!!!

Voltaire- só em sonho, porque meu neto vai humilhar, seus lutadorezinhos!!!!

E fica os dois naquela encrenca. E Kai leva os cara da escola militar até o aeroporto.

Doug- então cara vamos indo, se cuida!!!!

Kai- vocês também!!!!

Carter- foi bom te ver garoto!!!!!

Kai- obrigado, por tudo!!!!!

Carter- que isso!!!!

Kai- até logo!!!! E vai embora, e todos entram no avião, mas alguém para Carter.

Carter- você??? fala surpreso.

Voltaire- faz muito tempo!!!!

Carter- o que você quer????

Voltaire- saber como foi!!!!

Carter- por que fez isso, depois de tantos anos????

Voltaire- eu mudei, quero me retratar com todos!!!!!!

Carter- não é meio tarde???

Voltaire- pode até ser para mim, estou velho, mas para você não Carter!!!!!

Carter- é sim!!!! É muito tarde já!!!! E mesmo assim depois de tudo...

Voltaire- Apesar de tudo, ele ficou um belo rapaz!!!!!

Carter- é verdade!!!! Mas não descobri na hora!!!!

Voltaire- como não???? se é a sua cara quando jovem!!!!

Carter- foi depois que Boris, apareceu lá!!!!!

Voltaire- eu sei disso, foi por isso que eu o mandei para lá!!!!!

Carter- você foi que causou minha expulsão do exército??

Voltaire- não, isso não, eu não tive nada a haver com sua expulsão, deve ser pelo seu temperamento!!!!!

Carter- rs... contou a ele????

Voltaire- não, isso cabe a você!!!!! Até quando vai ficar calado?????

Carter- é melhor deixar como está!!!!!

Voltaire- Mas tem o direito de saber!!!!

Carter- então porque você não fala???

Voltaire- porque acho melhor ouvir isso de você!!!!!!

Carter- eu não sei!!!! É melhor deixar tudo assim mesmo!!!!

Voltaire- você é quem sabe!!!! Foi bom ter ver!!!!

Carter- igualmente... eu acho!!!!

Voltaire- até a vista!!!! E vai embora e Carter entra no avião.

Carter pensa- me perdoe, mais não posso!!!!! E um dos meninos fala com o major.

Cody- você está bem major??

Carter- estou ótimo!!!! Enquanto isso no campeonato.

Sr. Dickinson- bem está na hora!!!!!

Dj- bem está na hora do maior campeonato de beyblade que existe!!!!! E um dos mais competitivos e com muita novidade!!!!!

Aj- é o que eu diga!!!! Tem muita coisa nova, como a Hilary lutando, o Ray nos demolition boys,e vai uma lista enorme!!!!

Brad- com certeza esse campeonato vai dar o que falar!!!!! E as luzes acendem iluminando todos os lutadores.

Dj- vamos nessa!!!!!! E todos preparam os lançadores.

Todos- LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Quero 1.000.000 de beijos a todos que me ajudaram, aos que enviaram reviews, a todos os meus migos e migas, sei lá é tanta gente que eu nem sei o que falar, vamos a lista: Aki Hiwatari, Camila, Lemmie, Hana, gledys, carrerinha, Sguarbedon, Chico, Doug, Diego, beiço, a quem não pode faltar Akai Hoshi, e minha querida sis Adorigan!!!!!! Mil beijo a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anamatéia- bem, eu sei o que muita gente tá pensando, e as perguntas que ficaram em duvidas, bem quantas são lá vai a lista:

1°- como o Kai se curou depois de se ferrar na luta do castelo? (batalha no castelo parte 01 e 02)

2°- da onde Hilary conseguiu sua fera bit????(nasce titanium parte 01,02)

3°- o que aconteceu com os vilões da história??? (nasce titanium parte 01, 02)

3°- do que diabos estava falando Voltaire e Carter???(que venha o final feliz)

4°- quem foi o campeão mundial??? (que venha o final feliz)

querem saber a resposta??? Isso já é outra história!!!!! Beijus!!!!!!!!!! FUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
